Gravity Falls: Mystics of the Falls
by snakeeyes64
Summary: Gideon continues his evil pursuit for the key crystals, and Candy along with her friend Crimson Talon are in equal hot pursuit. It's going to take both their skills to overcome Gideon's black magic along with the many dark secrets one of the forests of Gravity Falls holds.
1. The Three Poisons

The following story takes place during spring break on Junior Year of Gravity Falls.

CHAPTER 1: NATURE WALK

It is night time at Gravity Falls and the moon is full, the moon is lighting up a part of its cemetery called "Human and Pet Cemetery" there is someone whom is in a red sorcerer's robe with a red book in his left hand and with his hood up and he then just waves the gated door open and the lock makes a clicking sound and then moves to the side and the robed figure then just comes in.

The robbed figure he then opens his book and in it there is a piece of paper which is a computer printout map of the cemetery. He then looks at it and he is tracing his finger and it comes to one of the plots North East which is the one that says, "Disgraced Martial Arts Warriors".

He then walks straight toward where he wants to be and then he comes in front of three grave head stones which are marble white and have Chinese symbols on them. He then reaches with his right hand into his robe and then takes out what wrapped around his neck and it's a cyclopean eye piece in gold. He then opens the red book and starts doing the first spell chanting in some ancient Samarian language.

Gideon says, (Translation) "I call forth the fallen demon warriors, come forth and reclaim your former paradise."

Suddenly there is red smoke that is forming and then there is red fire that forms which is burning bright and shooting up almost reaching the top and almost covering the whole sky around him. And then suddenly some beings emerge whom then suddenly just explode from out of the ground and instantly are facing the red hooded figure.

One has on a red gi robes and he has a facial mask of red which is the resemblance of the dart frog species.

Another is of the bug species as it is black and has the resemblance of a Tarantula.

The third and final one is of a Dingo which are one of the most dangerous animal species on earth.

The man in the red hood then pulls the hood back and reveals who he is which is someone that has a chubby face, white hair with a Wayne Newton like hairstyle, and out of his robe with is right hand takes out another necklace which has a silver bullhead replica with horns on two sides of its head and a couple of bullets.

Gideon says, "I wouldn't of believe it if I seen it before my very eyes, I'll say this I am a fan of each one of your works.

He then looks toward the toad species and points to him.

Gideon says, "You're the frog, the one that represents the deadliest species of frog "The Dart Frog."

He then looks toward the other.

"You you're the Tarantula, you

He then looks toward the last mask.

"And finally, you are "The Dingo".

Gideon then breathes in and says, "Well it's nice meeting you guys and your all going to work for me, I have a job for all of you.

The Dingo says, "Why should we do your bidding when I could just kill you right now."

Gideon then puts up a hand and then suddenly The Dingo is struggling with something and is sweating. The rest have no idea what's happening, and they never say Gideon throw a single punch, the only thing happening is his cyclopean eye talesman which is just glowing.

Gideon says to all of them, "You're going to do exactly what I say, I have a mission for all of you."

The frog then comes to The Dingo's side and pulls him up

The frog then looks up and says, ""Know this, one day you shall die."

Gideon says, "Yeah but until then get to work, while your still under my employment."

The frog says with bored distain, "Yes, master."

The frog then has a crocodile grin and his fist clinched hard now dreaming of how many ways to kill Gideon once he's free.

Out in the Tituba Woods near Dimond Lake of Gravity Falls there is a small run-down cabin in the middle of some land with some trees behind and around yards away in a horse shoe shape. There is some activity that is going out in front of the cabin as there are several yells, Crimson Talon he is practicing several of the kung Fu katas. He is in black pants, sleeveless black best and T-Shirt with his bionic arm still attached. He is in a black ninja mask that covers his face. He has some music playing on an iPod hooked up to a wireless sound system that acts on vocal command which is playing the song "Hold on to that Vison" from the film "No Retreat No Surrender".

Crimson he does a kata with two Chinese curved machete swords and sweating hard he then finishes the kata and then he gets to anise/Filipino double sticks and does some movements and he then goes over to a punching bag that is hanging on a inverted L shaped pole he built outside and then he starts to bang on it with several combos as he hits the bag up, down and middle several ways in several different forms. He even includes some round house kicks, crescent kicks in and outward, and a jumping spinning kick.

Crimson then goes to one tall wooden peg and he then throws several throwing knives at the peg which are all close together. He then does some back flips and then when he reaches a certain area, he then comes to the peg dummy which has two in front and striking bags one on the head and middle. Crimson then does a series of blocks and strikes on the head and middle, keeping himself consistent. But then suddenly he hears some clapping and then he stops his training, he then looks and sees someone coming out from some part of the woods.

Candy she is traversing the woods and she is in brown hiking boots, khaki shorts, a back pack, with a sleeveless black top which shows her shoulders and arms, with a couple of black sports gloves on and she is wearing her sunglasses and her hair is braided in a pony tail.

Crimson/Darrien he then is a little stunned at seeing her again, from what she's wearing but then realizes that he is shirtless, and the music is still playing. He then looks to the right and says, "Music off."

Candy, she has a slight smile and says, "You're really good."

Crimson/Darrien he takes a breath and he says, "Well I try."

"Oh, you're being too modest."

"I can see you didn't have a hard time finding my place."

"Well you told me you spend your summers here and this was the only area where I hear an 80's soundtrack."

Crimson/Darrien he then comes to a chair he put out in the area which has a towel and he wipes himself with it.

Candy continues with what she says, "I also know the reason why you spend your summers her and fix this cabin is because of a lost civilization which contains the green crystal."

Crimson/Darrien he gives out a small nod.

Crimson/Darrien says, "I've searched for both these things for the longest time but never any closer, but now it's more important than ever I find this crystal. If more or any get into Gideon's hand no one stands a chance."

Candy says, "That's why I came to help you."

"Are you sure about this it…."

"Talon, I mean Darien we took an oath each other we would help each other on this quest, we would do everything and anything so Gideon and any other forces of evil will never get his hands on any of the crystals."

Crimson/Darien he then nods softly and says, "Your right."

"Besides, I've been doing some research myself and I think I might have uncovered something to finally set us in the right direction and not a moment too soon."


	2. Demo Play

Chapter 2

Demo Play

Gideon and his group of three venoms are hiking in the woods. Gideon he is in some sort of Chinese Warrior garb with a sleeveless black Gi top with a grey Gi paints and slippers. Both the back and front of the Gi Top have a big symbol painted in red which is the Chinese symbol to stand for superhuman though when it's inverted it looks a lot like the symbol one historical scumbag used for his reign. Gideon still has his cowboy hat and even necklace with the cow skull, two silver bullets hanging on two sides underneath but also above the skull a five-star pentagram. Along with another necklace a glowing green talesman with arcana Samarian marks all around it.

Gideon is also carrying what looks like some sort of circular hat which is a circular triangle with a circular middle which you can grip onto and he has this strapped to his left forearm but on his right is a chain which is connected to the device. He then stops and then the three venoms with their masks still on look at Gideon and Dart Frog whose mask is pointed with dark green on the cheeks that are plain green, a red outline on the middle. There are two yellow mustache lining that go down from the top of the mouth to chin, and eye holes but with black eyeliner. Suddenly the whole group stops once Gideon puts his hand up.

Dark Frog says, "Why have we stopped?"

Gideon sits on a tree stump and takes his hat off, then he puts down his backpack and opens a special compartment and out of it there is a beer can called Stud. Gideon he then resides some sort of spell and suddenly the bear can it becomes icy cold in his hands. He then pops a top and then guzzles the beer down.

Dark Frog impatiently says, "Well?"

Gideon he is done drinking and then wipes his mouth with his sleeve and says, "Because I need a break but also, I want to see what each of you can do."

Dart Frog with frustration in his inhuman voice says, "You already know."

Gideon then leans a little forward while sitting and says, "As an old saying goes, I'll believe it when I see it."

Gideon he is tapping his chest on the Talesmen he has.

Dark Frog sights and says, 'Very well."

Dark Frog he then gives out a signal to the other two Venoms Dingo and Tarantula. Both stand at attention in front of Dart Frog and then Dart Frog he puts both his hands toward his chest both parallel in knife hand position and then spreads his arms.

Dingo he is first, his mask is tan colored and is shaped like the head of a Dingo, his eyes slits have red eyeliner. He then goes into a stance and he makes his hands into claws and then immediately grips the bark of a tree with both his hands and then tears off pieces of bark but when he pulls back he does more than that as he pulls both hands back it tears both the bark but a good chunks of tree and the tree in both holes leak sap. Dingo then finds a long along the ground which is about 25 feet long. He then grips it with both bare hands the same grip but lifts it and then swings the log onto the tree he made holes on and the impact of it is so great the tree falls.

Tarantula is next, he swings and lands on the tree and then with his hand he scrunches them making them into beaks. And then burrow deep in the tree. And he goes to the ground. The holes that were punctured they secrete a purple fluid and from Tarantulas fingers there is a purple fluid that dripping down. Suddenly the tree starts to rot as there are purple veins that are forming and turning the wood black and then Tarantula walks right up to it and then the delivers just a regular straight punch and the tree crumples down like a house of cards as it just has been turned into a pile of saw dust.

Tarantula he then produces a couple of sickles and is doing a mall quick kata and then comes to a tree and then slices one branch off and another and even the really thick one up top as if cutting butter and then he twists around and executes a horizontal swing cutting the top of the tree completely with the sickle. He then moves back and suddenly the sickles are hooked up to ropes and eh then swings one above and straight lines, each of the pieces come down on the ground in a pile of neatly cut foliage.

The Dart Frog is last, he then runs up to a tree and jumps and the soles of his feet land straight onto the tree and then he runs vertically, and he sees another tree and jumps across having his feet soles land on that tree. He then runs up to one of the branches that has foliage on it. Dart Frog then stomps and suddenly one of the foliage comes down, about four leaves. He then makes his hands into knife hand and executes some quick movements; he swings his hands in a combo of diagonal direction. And as the leaves drop down in midair, they suddenly come apart in a neat pile.

Gideon then completely downs the beer he has and then throws the empty can toward Dart Frog and then Dart Frog he does a couple of knife hand strikes and then the can comes apart in three pieces on the ground.

Gideon, he then gets up and claps his hands and says, "Very good, very good, your deadly techniques are as sharp as ever."

All three of the poisons they assemble, and Dart Frog moves forward and says, "Are you more than satisfied?"

"Of course, now I know I'm working with the right people."

"What use do you have for us."

"Plenty, there are going to be terrible dangers up ahead I need you to act as my defense."

Dart Frog says in a cold manner, "Is that all?"

Gideon shakes his head, "No, I have someone I want you to assassinate."

"Give me the name." "I want you to kill Darrien Macready."

Both Talon and Candy are in the cabin. She sees the interior which has all been cleaned up and nice as it has wood flours oak, a staircase which leads to a second floor full of four rooms. She then looks to her right and sees a living room which has two white couches that are in parallel positions and facing one another. Both in front of a fireplace. A coffee table in the middle and there is a dining table that's to the far left. Candy, she sees one of the bookshelves to the far right of the fireplace and she sees some photos. Also, some on the top shelf of the fireplace. She takes a big hardbound book from her pack out and lays it down on the table.

Candy she then sees Talon he's come down but he's in full black ninja garb which covers his body head to toe. But he is in a sleeveless shirt with one right arm that is muscular and his bionic arm. He wars a mask but its' on that resembles Quan Di, with the black eyeliner, long black curved lines trailing form both sides. And a chin to resemble a goatee which is painted black. The mask is crimson red. Candy is a little startled by the mask.

Talon he then raises his hand up and says, "Sorry if I startled you."

Candy breathes in and says, "What is that?"

Talon says, "It's a warrior mask, tis was from eh orient I earned along time ago, supposed to represent their war god, to honor him."

"Yeah, well you gave me quite a startle."

Talon has a slight amused sound; Candy can't tell but a little movement on the chin indicated he might have made an amused smirk.

Talon says, "Anyway you had something to show me."

Candy says, "Yes, as I said I've done a lot of research on the crystals and this is what I've found out."

Candy she then points out a journal and turns a page.

Candy says, "According to a journal by one of my ancestors whom was an alchemist. It gives out some reports of a hidden colony within the Dimond Wooded area that was built in the late 1800's as a sanctuary from slave labor, traders and abuse from the inhabitants of this new world. Supposedly this sanctuary had members of an alchemist cult, this one though specialized in dark magic."

Talon says, "What's the name of it?"

"According to the journal, it has no name or at least one that's undiscovered, some say the name is so terrifying you would go insane or die."

"Alright so forget I asked, so what more about this cult."

Candy says, "I found something that will contribute to our crystals mystery."

She then flips to a page and there is a sketch of everyone in the temple whom are all in black hooded cloaks and they are all bowing down. The temple has pillars which have giant snakes wrapped around them and looking down at the worshipers. Also, there is a priest and he is pointing out toward a giant snake stature and this statue on its mouth has a big stone lodged onto it which is emitting some sort of light that is illuminating the entire room.

Talon looks at the stone carefully and says, 'Which crystal is that?"

Candy says, "There hasn't been many details about this stone as this cult wanted most of what they did and have to be kept secret and anyone that would give it away in a sense would all be dragged to be sacrifices."

She then looks down at the journal again and says, "I'm sure it has to be one of the crystals from this chart, according to some of the last pages this crystal has taken the worth to the realm of their gods, to the great serpent himself. But also, there is something about it summoning the great serpents' children to either grant the worshipers power, swallowed whole to empower their master, or somehow slip straight into their throats to devour their soul and take over their mortal forms."

Talon then stands up and says, "These details are all fascinating but unfortunately we have no time to explore more of this history, is there any way to find this colony?'

"I do, I figured this out."

Candy she turns to certain pages most that don't have nay writing on the back and she takes out a tear dropper and then inserts the small tube to the vial and squeezes the suction and then let go and some of the liquid it comes up into the mini tube and points the mini tube toward the blank page and puts down some drops and then on a few more bland pages from the back. She then puts the tube away and the vial back in her picket. Suddenly the pages start to form something, and Talon/Darrien starts to see something writing and it shows, sketches of the woods and they are pathways, with landmarks.

Candy says, "I'm guessing this was sketched for the members to find their way to this colony, so they concealed a series of maps."

Talon/Darrien he looks at the first page with a map. Talon/Darrien says, "I know this location, ah man the pathway was right under my nose this whole time."

Talon/Darrien says, "We need to depart immediately."

Talon says, "Yes, I agree." "Knowing Gideon and his pursuit of the crystals, if he's found out about this crystal he's not going to delay."

Candy says, "And he won't delay in finding ways to kill us."


	3. Graveyard Shift

CHAPTER 3: GRAVEYARD SHIFT

Gideon and his bunch are all walking up a hill and suddenly Gideon sees what looks like a stone marker that has stood upright, a straight rectangle with some Chinese symbols on the stone. Gideon then looks around more and sees there are dozens of rows full of these things. Gideon now knows what he just walked into an old cemetery, he then pulls out his map and looks at it.

Gideon says, "Yeah it looks like were on the right track, it says the trail is past this place."

Gideon then moves on along with the rest. As he is walking, he keeps looking at most of the cemeteries area and sees that some of the grass is dry and most of it is either dead or nothing grew for the longest time. Some of the engraving on the stones has been worn for a very long time, some stones are so decayed they have fallen to pieces, but some of those stones has some other symbols that Gideon doesn't quite recognize on the engravings.

Gideon then suddenly feels the shivers and looks to the Poisons and says, "You know what boys lets take five again." Gideon then looks up and sees twenty yards from where he is several building structures some of them small, but others are big. Gideon then points to one of the big buildings and says, "Let's go there, that looks like a nice place, keep us warm." The poisons they don't reply they just simply carry on forward wordless. Gideon sighs to himself and says, "I really wish I resurrected conversationalists."

Meanwhile both Candy and Crimson Talon/Darrien they are both walking the same way and as they are about to go a certain way. Candy she then stops Crimson Talon by putting her hand on his chest and she looks at him and says, "We mustn't go any further."

Talon looks at her with the mask he still wears, and he says, "Candy, where are we?"

Candy she then looks at the book which has the map and then she seen in the sketch what they've came to.

"This is one of the old pioneer cemeteries of the secret colony made, hear are buried most to all of the disciples of cult. Not much is said about it only that it may be cursed and that there are dangers that come to most men that have dared walk this cemetery and never returned."

Talon he looks at each of the head stones and he sees several crypts with what looks like some winged figures up top but they weren't the usual angels as there being with bat like wings and have grotesque distorted faces and eyes that are pupiless. Their faces wear the expressions of snarls and anger. He then looks at a few other tombstones, one of them freatures what looks like a stone python that wraps around the grave with some writing on its body possibly the name of the man buried. The snake it has its mouth in an open expression and it looks like one that is ready to bite anyone that comes near. Two other snake heads have something in their mouth, one a rat that is being swallowed with its tail sticking out and wiggling. Another is a person with nothing but its head screaming out while swallowed whole.

Talon sees another grave which is a long series of graves where there is a giant stone snake that is the usual calm and has some writing in different place on the series of people that have died. But the strangest tombstones are the ones that look like pillars with the top triangular and on each side of the pillars there are what look almost like human faces, that all blend together as they have just the frown and pupiless eyes. Talon looks at some set of giant Urns which each have a bronze rat on top that have some sort of writing on their body, seeing them creeps Talon out as it looks like their looking at him.

Candy says, "C'mon let's see if there is a way around this."

Talon says, "I'm afraid not Candy, on the sides there is too much dense forest, but I've observed this whole area and from the amount of graves and land it covers it looks like this cemetery covers a great amount of acres of land, so there no telling how long it will take to go around this place."

"You don't mean we have to."

"Yeah, I'm afraid we do."

"You know Cemetery's give me the creeps."

"Yeah, well I'm not too big a fan of them myself, but it might not all be bad we can get some shelter for a little while in that building over there."

He points to what looks like some sort of rectangular building structure.

"That's a mausoleum Talon."

"I know but do we really have a choice, we need shelter right now."

Candy shakes her head and then she looks at Talon and says, "Alright but twenty minutes but after that we get as far away from this place as soon as possible."

Talon nods his head and then both they head straight to the double doors of a big macellum which aren't really closed as the wood has rotted overtime. As they go into the macellum they have their hands crossing their arms and trying to warm themselves up, the shelter their it does help nullify the cold of their bodies but not the cold in their souls as they see most of the stone structure around them has decayed as there is plenty of moss, sut, and grit all around.

Talon says, "Man, I thought the high school I use to go to looked like shit."

He then looks ahead in the hallway which stretches out a little. Both start to advance to find a place to sit for a while. They both look at the walls from both sides which each have rows of compartments, each of them has some Chinese symbols on them which they assume are the names of each of the people that were deceased. They then come to another kind of section as they continue forward where there are a series of large urns that are on the shelves, these Urns were almost human sized. Those also have some sort of Chinese symbols and a few arcane symbols.

Candy she then grips Talon's upper sleeve, get him to turn his head and she says, "Talon, I really really don't like this, let's just get out of here."

Talon says, "Yeah, I am getting the hibbie gibbies myself, you know what were warm enough, so it's time to take off again."

Both Candy and Talon are about to leave but then before they turn around suddenly both of them are being lifted up by someone, whom is lifting both of them up as if they weigh nothing and as they are being lifted they are suddenly rushed forward and then thrown toward the middle of a small arena. Both land on the ground and they both turn around and sees there is someone that is a gi but tan colored but has a mask on which is that of a Dingo. The Dingo masked man's eye sockets are glowing bright red just staring at both hard. And then suddenly there are a couple of other people in gi and masks that come toward both. One in a red robe but has the mask of what is the Dart Frog. And the other in pure grey gi and has the mask of the Tarantula. And then suddenly there is someone who is in a sleeveless black gi, grey paints and shoes with the superhuman chinese symbol from back to the label of his gi and the circular triangular hat which is now hanging on the guy's forearm.

Gideon looks at them and says, "Well happy night for me, it looks like I've got the jump on you, I anticipated both of you might come here for shelter from these creepy woods."

Talon he then shakes his head and then looks at Gideon and says, "Oh, please any novice thinker can anticipate that."

"You dare insult my intelligence, that's big talk for someone that didn't anticipate me here."

"I did anticipate you, I just did it in the wrong direction thinking we were ahead of you, and just simply being at the wrong place at the wrong time, even a genius could make that mistake."

Gideon has a twinge of anger toward Talon's retort that is tempting him to use his signature weapon. He then looks at Candy.

Talon says, "Ah, Candy sweet as ever as usual, tell me did your brainless boss send you on this mission."

Candy says, "I sent myself and Mabel has more brains than you'll ever have."

Gideon he then takes his hat and then throws it, the hat travels straight to one of the giant Urns and breaks it with its circular saw blades that have switched out. The broken Urn has some sort of small body in hooded black robe that falls to the ground, lifeless. Gideon then pulls the chain on his left arm and brings his hat back quickly and catches it while the blades retract back.

Gideon then breathes in fast and hard to struggle to keep his cool. Gideon then looks back at Candy and Talon and says, "Alright enough of this, let's cut to the chase."

Gideon looks at Candy fiercely.

Gideon says, "I know about the journal you have and the information it contains, so you know the routine."

Candy, she grips the shoulder straps of her backpack hard.

Candy says, "That journal belongs with my family, so there is no way in hell your shit fingers will smear it."

Gideon with that remark still struggles with his cool and says, "If you don't give it up, will see how high my Gusher gumdrop you really spurt."

Gideon has his hand close to his hat but then Talon gets in front of Candy.

Talon says, "You drop her, I drop you, you know I can and will."

Gideon is about to make a move but then he slaps himself on the forehead.

Gideon says, "Oh, of course I almost forgot I have the boys here."

Gideon snaps his fingers and all three of the Poisons they take a few steps forward facing both. Talon and Candy, they look at all three of the masked men that are staring them down with eyes glowing red with evil intent.

Candy says, "Who are they "The Three Stooges".

Gideon has a small look of amazement. Gideon says, "Their nice compared to who they are, no these are the Poisons, one of the most lethal groups of assassins in history."

Talon then snaps his fingers. Talon says, "Yeah, I've heard about them, but their…"

Gideon says, "Yes, dead which is part of why fighting and trying to kill them again will prove to be more difficult then ever. However, the amount of pain you'll both suffer from their hands will make death seem like mercy."

Gideon turns to the leader Dart Frog.

Gideon says, "Alright just rough them up a little, till they give the book and every other secret, then kill them."

Dart Frog he then nods his head and then looks at a couple of the other assassins and gives them a hand gesture letting them see his right palm. Both assassins give nod acknowledging they understand the flat palm command which means torture. All three are starting to advance toward Candy and Talon, both Candy and Talon they back away having their hands up and ready for combat.

Suddenly there is some sort of noise which sounded almost like a scream.

Gideon he is startled and says, "What the hell was that?!"

He then is looking around and when he looks at where he broke an urn, he sees the body that fell out is missing.

Gideon says, "Wait a minute what the…."

Suddenly there are a bunch of black hooded people that are crashing though the Urns, along with some of the Grave Shelves that are on the wall. Also, there is a break though of the rotten doors to the crypt and there are dozens more black hooded people. A few of them they come to the arena and are looking with yellow glowing eyes at them and are starting to approach both groups slowly.

Gideon gives a long sigh and then looks at Candy and Talon.

Gideon says, "Alright this is a one-time only truce until we get out of this mess."

Candy, Darrien/Talon, Gideon and the Poisons agree to the temporary truce and they all converge in a circle as the hooded figures are closing in on the group. No one is making the first move yet but then Talon he takes something out of his pouch and there is a small stick capsule.

He looks to Candy and whispers, "Cover your eyes."

Suddenly he then throws down the stick capsule and it breaks and the suddenly burst out a bright light that covers the whole area. Gideon and the poisons they are a little staggered by the suddenly flash and are blinded but so are the black hooded figures that are staggering from the flash. With this flash Talon and Candy were able to get away from both Gideon and his positions along with the other group of hooded figures that aren't facing both Candy and Talon. Talon then takes out his Wu Shu straight edged sword and Candy takes out her curved straight edged Wu Shu sword and then both do a little trick and go into their stances with Candy is a bent right leg and left leg out with her sword above her forehead and her left hand with palm facing. Talon he does a stance with only his left leg up and bent, left foot flat on side of his right knee. His right hand on the sword facing the celling and his left hand down in a knife hand position. Both Candy and Talon they then run toward the hooded figures and engage, both cutting them down while their backs are turned.

There are a couple of the Black Hooded figures that have their hands flying toward them, their hands are grey and skeletal, they can't see any face under that hood except the yellow eyes glowing bright. Both Candy and Talon they split off, Candy sees her attacker closing in on her but she executes a couple of cross diagonal swings and both of the hands fall down and the limbs spew out yellow blood and the creatures screams in pain. Candy then has her sword overhead and swings it in a vertical swing which splits the zombie's head in half which then spirts out some yellow blood.

Talon sees the Black Hood zombie try to take a swipe at him but he duck and when the creature tries to come toward him again, Talon he executes a side kick and the zombie staggers, Talon then runs and executes a 180 diagonal spiral wu shu jump where he is able to swing his sword upward and then cuts the black hooded figure in half and in both half there is yellow slushy blood that leaks out.

Suddenly Talon sees three of the black hooded figures they then suddenly jump and each stands on top of the other's shoulders. One figure on top takes off its hood and is white skinned, skeletal and has orange glowing eyes it looks at Darrien/Talon and suddenly its eyes glow, the other two below follow suit as they take their hoods off and charge up their eyes; all three shoot out orange beams. But Talon blocks the ray with his sword in an overhead across position that blocks his head, the ray bounces away from Talon. Once the energy from the rays of the zombies is spent, Talon then gets to cover from one of the support beams nearby as the zombies try firing at him again.

Talon wastes no time, while he's at cover and with is straight edged Chinese sword he then channels his chi power that makes his sword blade glow but and then he comes out and points the blade and it discharges the energy and the bolt goes straight to the skeletal figure on the bottom and the hooded skeletal figure then explodes. All the seems of the hood burst with just dust crumbling outward. And the two on top they crumble down onto the floor.

Meanwhile one of the poison's Tarantula sees a 7 ft tall zombie that has its eyes on him. But just as that zombie tries to execute a front kick, Tarantula he dodges and then jumps and bounces off one of the support beams, with both wrists in midair he points them to the ceiling and then webbing discharges. The webbing is pulled slightly giving him momentum to maintain his midair flight and go a little higher and then suddenly jumps high enough executing a somersault above the zombie's head and lands both feet on the shoulders of the hooded zombie.

Tarantula then has his hands in a beak form and then he punctures his figures into first his cranium, then jumps down and rapidly while descending pierces several places of the hooded figure's back hide. Tarantula lands on the ground and the tall hooded zombie he is staggering as the poising is coursing through its dried veins burning its insides and then suddenly it starts to spew and leak out yellow neon blood and other kinds of chemicals out of it's mouth, eyes, and some of it's skins starts to melt as its face is sagging and then it goes down on the ground.

Dart Frog is dealing with some snake hooded zombie that is chasing him down. Dart Frog runs in the mausoleum and then when he has his chance, suddenly sprints and then quickly gets into a squat position and pushes off and lands on a wall and then gets up and run across the wall in the horizontal position he's in while the snake zombie continues to chase him down with it's hand just pointing toward him waiting to get their hands on Dart Frog and tear him apart. Then Dart Frog jumps again and lands on his feet on a pillar and once again the snake Zombie follow suit.

Dart Frog continues to jump from pillar to pillar as the snake zombie continues to chase him down but while doing it, it wraps it's body around several of the pillars, slithering past them and Dart Frog lands on one more pillar but then turns and then jumps way before the snake zombie can get it's claws on him and then as Dart Frog is flying in midair, he has his hands in the knife hand position and is doing several motions as he flies past sections of the snake zombie's exposed body. Dart Frog lands on the ground and the snake zombie still comes after him but then suddenly lands on the ground with its hands only inches from Dart Frog's ankles. The snake zombies' body to tail has come apart in triangular sections as yellow blood is leaking out from the deep incisions covering the floor area.

Dingo sees one big giant Urn is floating and then suddenly as it comes toward him, the Urn then bursts out a couple of gigantic hands that look like they could crush a couple of skulls of children and probably did. Dingo catches the hands and both of them are pushing against one another, though the floating one has the upper hand as it's floating momentum is pushing Dingo back and as the Urn continually grips Dingo hand's and crushes them.

However, Dingo suddenly grips onto the Urn zombie's hands hard as Dingo's nails dig in and then suddenly Dingo gives a quick tug and pulls his hands down, gripping the palm flesh of the Urn zombie. The Urn zombie just floats in mid air as it gives a wail of pain for the flesh of it's palms it lost and the black blood that is flowing down from the lost palms. Dingo then throws the palm flesh away and then goes into a riding horse stance and then brings his fist back. Dingo then lets out a howl that covers the entire Mausoleum and then jump and then has his forearms in a cross position with his hands in the form of tiger claws with his nails sharp and ready. Suddenly Dingo's hands go right though that Urn and then come across quickly breaking the Urn horizontally with black blood and certain entrails and other parts just splashing the area horizontally. Dingo lands on his feat and then breathes looking at its latest kill with its red glowing eyes.

Gideon he is surrounded by a bunch of hooded zombies that are cartwheeling around him and then one of them flies toward him with it's hands in front ready to scratch at him with its polluted nails. Gideon blocks the swipe with his circular hat, but then several others dive in and swipe at him, but Gideon once again blocks with the circular hat and then as the cartwheeling zombies all dive together and dog pile him. Gideon pushes up hard, pushing them all off and then he drops the circular hat onto the ground but as it lays flat, he gives the chain in his hand a little tug and suddenly circular blades switch out around the sides of the hat. Gideon is in ducking position and then swings the hat around in a 180 motion and the hat, it goes round and round and as it does that it decapitates and slits the throats of the zombies drawing orange and yellow blood and they all go down at once from Gideon's flying guillotine weapon.

Both Candy and Talon are cutting down their share of zombies with their wu shu swords but despite how many they cut down, more just keep coming. Talon he then gets into position and then suddenly he throws his sword while Talon maintains his stance and has his hand palm facing to help channel his control over the sword with his chi energy. The sword in mid air does a counterclockwise spin and it does it about as fast as a buzzsaw. One of the zombies is right in front of it but then sword it, just goes down and cut its body in half and suddenly both halves of the zombie gush out black blood. The sword then pulls overhead and then stops spinning and just comes straight really fast as there is a black hooded zombie that is coming toward both Candy and Talon, but the sword it then just goes right though the back of the zombies head and comes right out through the front of it's head. The sword has made one big vertical gash that goes right though back to front and there is black blood that gushers out from both front to back of the head and after gushing for the longest time it then goes down.

The sword then comes back to the sheath of Talon as Talon puts his right hand and two fingers in the air to call his sword back. Talon and Candy looks around as there seems to be no end to the black hooded zombies as more and more just keep coming thought the hallways, break out of the giant Urns, coffins and so forth.

Talon sighs and says, "Frak this noise."

Talon then looks around the mausoleum and then sees there is some sort of big crack on the right-side wall of the mausoleum. Talon then points his bionic arm and on his back wrist suddenly a tiny rocket comes out and then Talon discharges that rocket and then the rocket detonates and there is an explosion that shakes the whole mausoleum. The rocket has made a passageway out and suddenly Talon grabs Candy by the wrist and is highly focusing on his chi.

Candy is puzzled and say, "Talon what are you…"

Suddenly she feels herself going above the ground and flying quickly forward as Talon has her by the wrist and is causing them both to fly with his chi power. They go though the passageway and as they go through, they continue flying right though the accursed cemetery and soon as they go past the last row of tombstones, they both land on the ground.

Talon looks at Candy and says, "C'mon, we've got to keep running." Candy keeps her questions on hold and just follows Talon's lead. Meanwhile Gideon and the poisons they fight through the mess and can fly through the passageway Talon made and they eventual land in the same spot Talon and Candy stopped their flight. Gideon and the Poisons immediately chase after Candy and Talon on foot.

Gideon he is running, and he goes up a steep hill along with the rest of the poisons, but as the poisons are almost making it up the hill, Gideon he is huffing and puffing and even goes down on his knees. Breathing hard and sweating like a hog. The leader Dart Frog he rolls his head clockwise and then snaps his fingers and gest all the three poisons to help him.

Talon and Candy continue running hard and breathing hard as they are struggling to put more distance between themselves and Gideon and his Poisons. Suddenly there is a little flash of an on the flying guillotine which comes toward the back of Candy's head and Talon sees this and he puts out his left bionic hand and the blade it goes right though the palm of it to the back of the bionic hand. But stops it's trajectory by midpoint where the tip barely touches the back of her head. Darrien sees a few sparks fly from the bionic hand and he then presses a button on the shoulder of his bionic arm and the hand suddenly detaches.

Darrien he then looks and sees another projectile a spinning hat, Darrien blocks it with the stump of his bionic arm, the flying guillotine latches onto the bionic arm with the chain wrapping around the stump and the flying guillotine and then Gideon he is pulling on the chain of his flying guillotine and Darrien is tugging with his bionic arm.

Gideon has a smarmy smile on and says, "Our truce is terminated."

Darrien says, "The word never was in your dictionary."

Darrien he then presses another button on his bionic arm in fact two buttons and Darrien whole bionic arm detaches and Gideon pulls it in quickly as if it weights light. Gideon looks up and still has the smarmy smile knowing he has his opponent right where he wants him.

Gideon says, "You've been disarmed, what are you going to do now?"

"This"

Suddenly the bionic arm it starts to make some sort of beeping noise that sounds like it's counting down. And suddenly the beeping stops and then the bionic arm produces some sort of small vents which then shoot out lots of grey smoke. Gideon, he starts to cough up and the rest of his poisons all are confused as none of them can see. Candy suddenly takes Darrien by his right shoulder and both start to run.

The three poisons continue their pursuit of both Candy and Talon as both continually ascend a steep hill and are ahead of their pursuers. Then suddenly both come to the end of it and they see it is a short cliff that leads to a flowing river. Both look back and see the Poisons are still in pursuit despite how far down they still were, Talon he puts his fingers from his right hand up near his forehead to summon some of his chi, but he is unable to feel anything.

Candy says, "Can't you fly us out of here again."

Talon puts his fingers down away from his forehead, looks at Candy and he says, "I wish it were that simple, sorry my chi is low."

Candy looks at the pursuing group and then down at the river. She immediately takes Talon's hand, Talon feels the tug and then runs with Candy and they both jump off the cliff together and then fall straight down, it is a long fall both feel like they are no longer a part of gravity and then suddenly they splash down on the river hard. The Poisons look down and see both are no longer visible, one of the poisons is thinking of continuing pursuit but then suddenly Gideon catches up with both huffing and puffing hard uphill.

The poisons are about to continue their pursuit but then Gideon catches up with the Poisons huffing and puffing, sweating like a hog, puts up his hand and Gideon says while still out of breath, "No….no…..forget….it."

Gideon then takes a few breaths and then he starts to talk a little more clearly.

"They're not worth it, it's too dark you'll never be able to find them, the fall, current, or cold of the river could kill them, we don't need Candy's journal anyway, besides I still need you all for what's to come."

Dart Frog he makes a gesture of resistance. Gideon he then fingers his talesmen and five-star pentagram necklace, Dart Frog then holsters his weapon.

Gideon says, "Your still under my employment, don't you forget it, besides I wouldn't worry, once we get to that lost city I'll give you the opportunity to kill both of them first hand, if they've survived."

Gideon he then looks downhill and says, "Come, lets go someplace nice to set up camp, and you three better cover my ass while I catch my zzzs."


	4. Up the Creek

CHAPTER 4

UP THE CREEK

Candy and Talon, they both are on the flowing river and they are both are flowing with the currents for a while, till it starts to slow down, Candy she then spots some small beach and then puts her arm around Talon whom has to use his right arm extra hard to tread/swim as his left bionic arm is lost. Candy acts as his left arm and with her left arm she then strokes along with Talon.

They both get near the beach, when they get to shallow water they stand up and walk on it, both are soaked to the bone and are dirty. Candy she then takes out of the covering of her thigh pocket a case and she opens it and it's her glasses. She then puts them on and then looks at Talon whom has his mask off and is looking down coughing and then he takes out some sort of black piece of cloth and then puts it over his head and it's a light veil which covers most of his face as it leaves very little to nothing revealed despite the lightness of the fabric, except for his eyes which are exposed for him to see.

Candy looks at him and says, "Are you alright?"

Talon is a little surprised hearing this concern from her voice which was the first time and then he responds, "You never asked me that before but yes, thank you."

"Look just because I help save your life again doesn't… oh never mind."

Both are quiet for a while and then she looks at him and says, ""Actually I should be thanking you for back there."

There was a slight movement behind the veil she couldn't quite tell but it seemed like a bit of a small smile.

Talon says, "Well I guess we're both even."

She then looks at the wooded area all around her which are nothing but trees and darkness.

Candy says, "I wish I knew where we are."

Talon says, "Lets find some place to wash up and set camp up, then in the morning we can get our bearings as to where we are."

"Good idea."

Both then walk around for a while and find a light waterfall area right on a small rocky area. But across from the small stream it makes there is an open area. Talon he then has his pack and opens one of the pouches and takes out a bunch of tools.

Talon/Darrien he tales out a hatchet and goes out to cut up some branches while Candy is gathering some rocks to make a fire circle. Talon/Darrien comes back with plenty of branches to last the night and he is then fixing up the fire as he then gets a really flat piece of wood and a stick, takes out his combat knife and starts carving the stick to sharpen one end as a circular point. Candy meanwhile is out toward a small waterfall fifteen to twenty feet away, her clothes are on a log and she is washing away all the dirt and sutt that has stuck to her body.

After the water has completely ran though she then gets out, takes one towel near her clothes, dries up and then takes a thermo blanket that was near them, wraps it around her, she throws a small rock into the water as a signal to let Talon/Darrien know she's coming out and then walks toward the fire lit up.

Talon/Darrien he has his hands up near the fire constantly burning. Before he is about to go to the waterfall, he is about to disrobe everything, but he quickly looks at Candy and says "You mind turning around, till I throw a rock into the water."

Candy, she turns around and Talon starts taking his clothing off, and Candy hears some of Talon's disrobing. She then moves her head a little to her left to be able to get a small glance at Talon/Darrien. The last thing he takes off is his mask he looks like he's starting to glace back at her and she quickly turns away with a small blush, he then just takes his thermal towel he has laying by a log along with a mini bottle of body soap and mini bottle of shampoo and goes to the waterfall. Candy's blush gets a little redder thinking about what she saw but then shakes it off and concentrates on building the fire which just make her feel even warmer. Soon Darrien/Talon is in a thermo blanket of his own and he looks at the fire not bothering to put on the mask again.

Candy she is looking at a little of Darrien's face which she rarely sees. She sees his jet-black hair which is all ruffled and damp and the number of facial scars on the front of his face to even a little on the side. Despite them she can see the warmth in his eyes and two his face is shaped and the black hair wondering if it's soft.

Darrien says, "Do my scars bother you."

"No, I…. I just never get to see your face much, just curiosity; besides you should feel you have to wear a mask in front of me, I know what you look like and who you are."

Darrien then looks back at the fire and says, "I think I saw you take a peek back there."

Candy, she has a deep red blush and she looks away and says, "No I…I just looked back the wrong time…I mean."

"It's ok you can relax."

Candy she then breathes a little sigh. Darrien/Talon his mask moves a little a slight gesture of a smile. Both then continue to look at the five.

Candy says, "You think you'll ever tell me about those scars?"

Talon looks at her and says, "In time, what about that one on your left shoulder."

"What."

She looks down at a certain mark on her left shoulder and it's one that is almost in the form of an S but there is a tail on the bottom end and what looks like some sort of head on the top.

"It's kind of interesting looking, looks almost like a dragon with the way that head is shaped."

"Oh, it's just a birth mark I've had ever since I was born."

Darrien says, "Another question, why are you also doing this and it's not just for the crystal."

Candy says, "I…. I just wanted to know a little more about myself."

Darrien now looks curiously at her and then Candy she turns to a page in the historical journal and it shows a symbol of what looks like a arrow it shows a symbol of what looks like an arrow pointing and there are 13 skulls that surround it. Candy then takes out a piece of printed paper laminated an it' s an arrow but with what looks like 13 balls of different colors surrounding it.

Candy says, "This is my family crest, this arrow is supposed to be one that points straight to the heavens of space and all these colored circles are planets that are ones my ancestors discovered."

Darrien looks at the crest and Candy she says, "I discovered our family crest in this book but with different meaning and context."

Darrien sees this other crest and is curious as he looks at the crest carefully.

Darrien says, "Wow, what are these other planets are."

"I'm not sure, this journal doesn't have any information about them, I'm still digging to see if there are any records out there that survived; however I do know one thing this sect was said to of been able to of seen beyond the heavens and acquire certain knowledge and power from the planets they were able to see."

Candy then points to the arrow.

"This part of the crest represents the green crystal, it was said also they were bestowed by a glowing light, to give them light, a gift from one of their gods."

Darrien says, "Wow, makes me wonder what it is these guys really saw on those planets."

Candy says, "That's what I'd love to find out, speaking of finding out, all of those power I saw you do at the cemetery, what is it?"

Darrien and a small smile as he look at her and says, "Once again your open up another soda can of questions, but to answer It's magic the arcane arts form the far east."

Darrien he then brings up his hand and suddenly there is a slight blue glow form his hand and form the glowing hand there is a ball of energy.

Darrien says, "Just as the arcane arts here are based on the elements of nature and the universe, this is on chi energy; when I lost my arm I practiced and learned whatever arcane arts came naturally, I was unable at the time to practice my martial arts skills so I compensated through the arcane arts."

Darrien then lets the glow of his hand fade. He says, "It's not that simple, you have to know how the harness it, your energy levels strong, keep it flowing, but most importantly be at peace."

Candy says, "Have you found peace."

Darrien looks at her and says, "In my life no."

He then looks at Candy

"But right here and now I have."

Suddenly his hand glows blue once more and there is a slight blue glow that comes over Candy's body and she feels warm from it but also a tingling of energy she's never felt before.

Candy looks at him and says, "What are you doing."

The glow fades and so do the one from Talon's hand.

Darrien says, "Just a little demo of what more this power can do.

Candy notices she no longer feels cold in fact completely dry and warm again, he looks at her with that smile again then she looks back at the fire thinking about what else to say. She then looks back up at him.

Candy says, ""I'd kind of like to learn that someday,"

"If you want, I'd be happy to, though it's not that easy it takes time."

Candy then comes up to him and puts a couple of her arms around him and has her face close to his almost touch nose to nose and she says, "Well how about right now?"

Despite unable to see any facial expression he says, "Well you're an alright kid so why not."

Candy then moves back a little and then throughout the night Darrien talks to her about some of the basics on what she must know.


	5. Mystics and Demons Part 1

Disclaimer: Do not own three movies referenced.

CHAPTER 5: MYSTICS AND DEMONS PART 1

There is a tent, in the tent there are two people in waterproof thermal sleeping bags. Talon stirs and he wakes up, he gets up and he sees Candy is sleeping soundly. He looks at he just seeing how her hair just fall on her face and move as she turns in her sleep. Talon has a small smile but then he goes out of the tent and as the sun is up and there is fresh air. He then yawns and stretches out to breathe it all in as well as soak up the sunshine that is up in the air and covering the whole forest, painting it with it's gold light and making the small river bed and the waterfall sparkle in lighted splendor.

After Talon stretches out, he then comes to his back pack and beside it is his Wu Shu sword he then takes the handle of the sword and then swaps the stump of his left arm slowly and quickly draws the sword out. He drops the sheath then points the sword up in the air. He then goes into a stance where he bends his legs a certain way and then starts to do a Wu Shu Kata as he is executing jumps, going into stances and swing his sword in circular motions and thrusts.

Candy, she starts to stir in her sleep as she hears a series of swings and after a while she gets up and unzips the tent, she then looks and sees Darrien doing a Wushu kata. She then goes to her pack and then gets her Wushu sword out and she comes to him. Just as Darrien/Talon was finishing up on his kata, suddenly he sees Candy coming toward him whom is in black sports shorts and a T shirt, she doesn't have her glasses on but contacts which show off her beautiful eyes. Candy sees he has navy blue sport shorts and a sleeveless navy-blue T shirt which shows off some arm muscle.

Candy then says softly, "I… I thought maybe I could join you in this morning's exercise."

Darrien/Talon gives out a nod and then says, "Um…. Alright sure."

"I see you've studded up on Wu Shu though a little rough around the edges."

Talon looks at her and says, "Rough, I've been studying for about three to four years of my life."

Candy then takes something out of her pocket which is an apple. She then gets something else out of her other pocket, which is a metal saucer, she sees a tree stump and places the saucer right on the stump. Candy then comes to Talon and hands him the apple. Talon puts his sword to the side and then takes the apple in both hands.

Candy then says, "Now I want you to get behind me and throw the apple above my head and have it land on an arc toward the saucer."

Talon puzzled by this request says, "Huh."

Candy says, "I know what I'm doing."

"Alright, whatever you say."

Talon goes along with his wondering what this is leading toward. Talon gets behind her and a slight distance and then says, "Ok, whenever your ready."

Candy then gets into a stance, holding her sword with the blade in a downward position but rested on her forearm.

Candy then says, "Alright now."

Talon then throws the apple in a upward arc and immediately Candy executes a forward diagonal jump and executes two downward diagonal strikes and before she lands she switches her grip on the sword moving her hand counterclockwise which has the blade now facing upward and then executing two more diagonal strikes. The apple then lands on the steel saucer but as it lands perfectly looking intact, the apple then neatly comes apart in slices. Candy then looks at Talon, despite a mask covering most of his face she can tell from his exposed eyes there is amazement.

Candy has a smile on her face and says, "I've had instruction, ever since I was a child."

Talon says, "That's true, even I still can't do that."

Candy says, "It's the shadow strike, striking without visible contact"

Talon says, "That really was amazing, you think you can teach me that someday…no of course not you don't trust me enough to."

Candy looks down for a little bit contemplating what to do next, and then she moves her head up and then says, "Tell you what, how about we do number 3 together, you know the one."

"Yeah, sure that was one of the very first katas I've done when I started."

Candy is curious and says, "So when and why did you start."

"Long story tell a little of it later, right now let's get to work."

Talon he comes to where he placed his sword, picks it up, and then comes to Candy. Talon says, "So, lead on."

Candy then nods and then goes into a stance, Talon stands parallel her on her left but also a good distance away and does the same stance and then both of them they start off their kata in a diagonal forward jump and swing and do a series of movements both in sync with one another.

Meanwhile the three Poisons and Gideon are further ahead. The Poisons are going up a big series of steps on this very steep hill and then they soon get to the top. They all wait as someone is catching up to them and is huffing and puffing during the assent. Dart Frog he moves his head counterclockwise, despite behind a mask indicates an eye roll. Dart Frog then snaps his fingers and signals both Dingo and Tarantula to come to Gideon's aid. Both descend the steps and then pick Gideon up and carry him up to the top, once they do Dart Frog snaps his fingers again and both Poisons drop Gideon down.

Gideon then takes a moment to catch his breath breathing hard and then he gains back his composure. "Damn, I puked back there, what is with this culture and long stairways."

Gideon soon catches his breath and profusely sweating at the same time and then he looks up and says, "Ah thank God, finally made it."

He along with the other poisons see behind and right through a rotted Bogota archway which has some symbols but also a snake head that looks down on them. They all go though and then they are walking a roadway that is slightly rotten as there are plenty of weeds and tall grass that has grown. As they get to the end of the pathway they look around and see they are surrounded by tall but slightly old and rotted Bogota buildings with some grass, vines and even a tree and bush that has grown next to them. They are seeing three right in front of them that are arranged in a straight row format and there are other buildings that are the same in front of them. As they are looking, Gideon he then takes the map from his pocket and double checks to see where they're at.

Gideon says, "Well this is it boys, the lost city, man how the hell to they keep places this big hidden."

He then puts the map back and says, "According to some of my findings and this map the Crystal should be in this city, but not which building."

Gideon breathe a sigh, "Damn, well no matter will search each and every one of them if we have to."

Gideon then takes a step forward and then he snaps his fingers. "Of course, I'm not stupid."

He then looks at each of the Poisons and says, "After that fiasco, yesterday there might be plenty of other surprises waiting around for us, so watch and protect my ass, that's what I resurrected you for."

Gideon he then once again handles the pentagram talisman around his neck. Dart Frog he nods and the other poisons nod and all three go in a triangular formation with Gideon in the center, Dart Frog taking point, Tarantula the left flank and rear, Dingo the right flank and rear. All of them keeping an eye out for danger but also at the same time each of them wishing they could inject Gideon with their poison.

They go up to the first Bogota building and they see an entrance. As they enter they are looking around and the place is all rotten and even somewhat messy as he sees there are plenty of rotten chairs, tables, shelves that are standing that or have fallen to the floor from rot.

Gideon says, "God damn looks like a damn crack house."

Suddenly Gideon steps on something and he moves his shoe up and sees it's some sort of white slimy substance and he has a look of disgust on his face.

"Uggh, the worst thing about them is they don't clean up, what the hell is this stuff, looks like snot?"

Gideon then wipes his shoe on a dry piece of the floor to get the substance off his shoe. He then walks to the middle of the what is supposedly the lobby area.

Gideon, he says, "Alright, this is a three-floor building so it's not too big but there is still plenty of ground to cover."

Gideon then looks at a couple of the poisons Dart Frog and Tarantula.

Gideon says, "Alright Dart Frog, I want you to cover the bottom."

He then looks at Tarantula and says, "You the second floor."

Gideon then looks at Dingo.

Gideon says, "You I want you to come with me as you're the one with the muscle, so I depend on you to cover my ass good."

Dingo he says nothing but just cracks his knuckles, Gideon can't tell if it's just to warm up for what's to come or if the cracks are a small defiance toward him. Gideon just shrugs it off and then all of them are searching the Bogota looking through each doorway. Dart Frog and Tarantula, they are searching out the bottom and most of the room are pretty much the same as there is nothing but dilapidated furniture and shelves. There is very little success with both Gideon and Dingo who have covered most of the second floor and have now ascended the third floor. Gideon, he opens one slide door and then he holds his nose as there is a rank smell in that room.

Gideon says, "Ugh, man this is turning out to be a bust, there is not one damn clue just nothing but useless junk."

Suddenly there is some small whale, Gideon he hears the voice and then he looks at the hallway and suddenly sees the face of a woman whom is Asian in origin as she has the slanted eyes, slender cheekbones and face structure, red lips and the black hair that is long but part of it is pulled back in the usual hair knots. The woman face is looking at him with a smile on it's face and the head is moving in a small clockwise motion. Gideon he is puzzled as to what a woman like her is doing in a place like this but suddenly he realizes he can't move and then he is suddenly moving forward.

Gideon doesn't know why but he is suddenly feeling this compulsion to come near this woman as he continues to move, she just keeps looking at him seductively and smiling, even gives out a little sound, he's not sure what it is but a beautiful sent comes out every time and his nostrils just drink it in. Gideon is drawn toward the pretty face that is luring him moving constantly backward toward the darkness.

Gideon he then sees that face is completely gone and he is going after it. But then her face is completely enveloped into the darkness and Gideon stops for a moment curious as to why she continues to play this game with her. But then he decides to go into the darkness to follow where this face is going and then suddenly there are two things that complete hit his sides and feel like some sort of vice grip squeezing him.

Gideon he is struggling a little but then realizes that what is on his side are a couple of giant hands that are almost about the size of his body. The hands they are pulling him near and then suddenly he sees the woman's face again but it's different as it's all completely white sort of albino color, he no longer sees the hair as she is just plain bald. But then the eyes complete open and they are pools of black, just staring down on him.

But then suddenly he notices another face a big one that isn't one of a woman but actually a male human face that is at the bottom of the female face and it's a lot bigger in width. It also opens its eyes and they are also black shinning pupiless pools and Gideon he can see his reflection on those eyes. The big face then has a grin and then opens its mouth which as rows of shark like teeth and two protruding fangs on the upper jaw. Suddenly there is a tongue that comes out before Gideon could even blink, it's a forked tongue and it hardly made a sound at all as it suddenly was opening its jaws wide. Gideon could see the darkened endless maw of its throat as he was slowly being pulled in. He also sees the woman face was just a part of this giant faces forehead that is now just looking at Gideon with a sick glee exposing her shark teeth and upper fangs and just moving with that long-extended snake neck.

But as Gideon was being pulled in, he was fishing into his right pocket and suddenly he pulls out a mini bronze talisman which has a five-star pentagram etched onto it. The mini coin sized talesman glows and the carved line marks of the talisman they glow bright red and then suddenly the bright red flashes right into the eyes of both the giant face and female face. The hands drop him down and Gideon makes a run for it, but just as he does the faces, they soon recover their senses and then suddenly both faces move toward Gideon.

Gideon he then with his big talesman around his neck holds it and it glows and then he is screaming to the Poisons, "Help, help this thing is trying to kill me!"

Dart Frog and Tarantula hear Gideon call and they roll their heads but run to him despite their own judgement, they see Gideon and then suddenly both of theme see some sort of snake creature that is albino in color, scaly, and has two big arms and hand protruding on the sides of the head at the bottom.

As Gideon is come down the stairs from the third and then second floor the giant albino two faced snake slithers swiftly silent, comes down the steps at a rapid pace, but then moves over a railing and then moves it's neck up and both faces are looking at Gideon. Gideon, he moves back onto the wall of the stairwell.

The snake is about to strike toward Gideon, but then suddenly the snake starts to feel a tug, as it is struggling to move forward but can. Someone has a grasp of its tail and its Dingo whom is pulling on the creature preventing it from advancing any further. As the snake is stopped on its tracks, suddenly both Dart Frog and Tarantula get to word. Tarantula he then shoots webbing from one wall to the left and then he shoots to his right diagonally. Tarantula he then moves back and then when far enough back he then slingshots his way up toward the back of the head near the snake. And then with it's hands he makes them into the crane and then rapidly sticks several times in several places on it' s hide.

Dingo he is on the top of the face snakes back and then with his hands is just digging into it and then is running along it's back while his hands are just slide cutting the whole body of the albino face snake creature. The face snake creature is feeling all kinds of pain all throughout its faces and body.

Then Dart Frog he then runs and he is bouncing diagonally on the railings and walls of the ascending stairs and once he gets into the right position, he then jump right onto the hid of the albino two face snake and then is running on it really fast while it's hand are in the knife hand form and the knife hand is cutting gigantic slits while Dart Frog is running, that run down all the way to the tail of the snake.

Dart Frog jumps off, along with Tarantula and Dingo and the Albino two faced snake withers in pain as black blood is gushing out of the wounds made like a geyser, and the poison Tarantula injected the snake with is making is taking effect burning up it's insides. Then suddenly both of the faces have black blood leak out of their eyes and mouth, they both puke from Tarantulas poison, some of that comes toward Gideon, Gideon he has his Flying Guillotine hat shield him from it, and then the white faced albino snake then plops down to the floor and makes a growing puddle of black blood.

Gideon, along with the poisons they come down from the stairs and then Gideon looks at the snake creature and says, "Ok, obviously this is not the building."

Suddenly they hear more hissing and Gideon sees in the bottom hallway in the darkness there is another albino two faced snake, that is looking at him and charging toward him. Gideon he then from his right thigh holster, draws out his Colt pistol and in continuous rapid motion he discharges his pistol while with his left hand is pulling the hammer back. The bullets they travel and all six hit the right places of the two-faced snake.

Four of the bullets got into the eye sockets of both faces, then two of the other bullets they travel and burrowed right in between the eyes of the faces and continue to burrow till they hit the brains. Both the eye sockets and the heads completely explode and spew out black blood, the eye socket geysers from across and the two head shots sky high hitting the ceiling. That two-faced snake is now dead, but then there are three others that from the ceiling drop right onto the three poisons and are wrapping themselves around them.

The poisons are struggling to get out of their wrappings but then a couple more of the two faced snakes show up as one crawls out from a door from an attic door in one of the rooms of the third floor and another comes out of one of the doors from the second floor and are now slithering toward the poisons in their grasp. Gideon witnesses this and then he suddenly makes for the front door, leaving the poisons behind.

One hour earlier, after both are done with their workout they then, have some breakfast, change in different places of the forest and then pack things up and go on their way. Candy in an extra pair of kaki shorts and a Turquoise blue sleeveless shirt which exposes her shoulders and whole arms, she has brown fingerless sports gloves on. Talon in black shorts and a tang top with some black fingerless sports gloves on as well as the black veil still on his head. But before they start walking, Candy she then looks at the journal with the map along with Talon looking at a map of the Timba forest their in. He then looks at the river, looks at the curve of it carefully and realizes where they are.

He then comes up to Candy and says, "Alright I figured out where we're at."

Talon he then points at the river right at the curve.

Talon says, "This is the where were at the Tephra river, the bad news is that were off our destination by several miles, which means it could take us half the day or even till nightfall till we get to where we want to go."

Candy looks at Talon and says, "They may be ahead of us but even when they get there, their going to have a lot of time to spend finding the crystal."

"What do you mean."

Candy then flips a page or two in the journal in her hand and then points out. "According to the passage, the crystal is hidden within one of the Bogota's in the city, but in each of the Bogota buildings there is danger within them, anyone that dares venture into them never return."

Talon says, "Is there a way to somehow narrow the search down because that kind of search could last for months on end."

"There is."

She then flips the pages and it comes down to a latter page.

Candy says, "There is only this sentence, within the town there is one big clue a symbol that point the way."

She then flips more pages and they are just blanks. Candy looks at Talon/Darrien and says, "I'm afraid that's it, there isn't any more."

"One big clue that points the way, what does that sentence mean by that and where in town is it?"

"We'll just have to come there ourselves and find out."

Both start to come toward their gear but then Talon/Darrien he then points his finger up to signal to wait a moment. Talon then has a box that is in his backpack which looks fairly big and he then unlatches it and then it reveals a silver make which has a shape and design almost of that of a samurai helmet.

The front covers the face entirely except, the mask has two eye sockets with some clear lens and a mouth breather for breathing. Talon he then takes the mask and it automatically extends itself making the socket at the bottom easier for Talon to put his head up into it. Once he does the mask then assembles back, fitting comfortable onto his face and even neck as inside there are some cooling gel pads installed in places all around the inside of the mask and a little upper collar for the neck so it's flexible. The mask feels like it truly is a part of his face. Candy once again is fascinated by the next new mask he puts on himself.

Candy asks, "Do you always carry a different kind of mask with you every time."

Talon says in the harmonized voice, "It's a habit."

Candy then looks at his left stump.

Candy says, "What about your…."

Talon knows what she's referring to and looks at his left stump.

"Yeah, unfortunately I don't have a spare, but also it would of made by backpack too heavy, so I had to decide which to take with me, so I chose the mask beside it's actually lighter and actually efficient."

"What do you mean by that."

Talon tills his head a little, Candy knows that indicates a smirk.

"I'm keeping that a surprise."

Candy then has an impatient look but then a small smile.

Both have been walking the trail for about up to forty minutes and both for a while have been wordless. Candy then starts to ask Talon something, "Darrien you mind if I ask you one question."

Talon then looks at Candy and says, "Fire away, I was hopping you would ask me something."

Candy says, "The Wushu arts, what drew you into it."

Talon he then looks at her and then at then he says, "After I lost my arm, I became a target for plenty of gangs of bullies. One day when one of the gangs nearly killed me, I decided no more and would find another way. My brother took me to the movies one day, we both always went to the movies together we love them, really helped cheer us up after our folks were no longer with us. It was this martial arts film festival and one of the film I saw was "Zu Warriors of the Magic Mountain" and it was great as I saw the leads do some things I've never seen before, just the way they moved their swords and used their fist and feet. There was just a swiftness and beauty in their movement. Others were "The One-Armed Swordsman" and "Return of the One-Armed Swordsman" it was just great seeing how a protagonist with just one arm can still fight well as well as use his wits. After seeing those I then seeked out a dojo that taught in the Wushu style, it made me into a new man and feel more alive than ever before.

Talon then looks at Candy.

"What about you, do you have any particular reasons?"

Candy looks at him and says, "Not really, it was sort of my parent's way for me to keep me close to part of my heritage. But if you want a reason, it just makes me feel good. Like you I've been a target of a lot of bullies and clichés out in my school, God knows there are far too many of them in every school. When I am out of school and I do one of the Wushu kata styles, it just feels like I'm actually breathing the air, that I'm the wind that carries the Cherry Blossoms, just moving any way and where I want to. I know that reason doesn't make sense to you does it."

"Actually, it makes perfect sense, and I think that's a beautiful reason."

Candy has a small smile and says, "Maybe we can get into a sparing sword session together sometime."

Talon looks at her and Candy can see his eyes thought that mask as happy eyes.

Talon says, "I'd love to see our skills put to the test."

Both soon reach the stairs and then Candy and Talon, they ascend the stairs and both are a little tired from the assent. Candy says, "It's a shame you couldn't have flied us upstairs."

Talon says, "Yeah, I know but certain things don't work as easily as we want."

He then looks up along with Candy and both are amazed at the sight of the city. As they both see several rows of Bogota and the amount of them is just about orchard sized as they see the ones in front of them and go acres back.

Candy says, "Wow, it's hard to believe my ancestors possibly originated in a place like this."

Talon says, "Or how anyone can live here and find anything, shame your ancestors haven't built a directory."

Candy says, "Well if we're going to find that clue, we've no choice but do it as my ancestors use to do it."

"And what's that?"

"The old-fashioned way."

Both they start to walk, and they pass by a series of buildings are in rows. Candy still has her look of amazement along with Talon despite his face still being in a silver bionic samurai shaped mask, his eyes are unhidden as they just have the look of wonder plastered on.

Candy says, "What my ancestors must of went though to build most of this city, how the heck were they able to get the resources and tools to do this, how were they able to do this hidden from the sight of our government?"

Talon says, "Good questions, this place is just another archaeological hot spot waiting to be studied."

"Of course, we don't have time for that, we have to find that crystal before Gideon and his zombie patrol does, problem is I have no idea where."

"There is that clue mentioned."

"Yeah, but the journal doesn't say where or even what it is."

"Or maybe it already has but were just not looking at the journal or things right."

"Yeah, maybe."

Talon then shakes his head and says, "Well the only way we'll figure things out is to experiment."

Candy and Talon, they stop by the third row of three buildings which is near what looks like the square of the city. Talon and Candy, they walk to the front area of the Bogota buildings and then Talon he then looks at Candy and says, "Alright, this is your town so you do the honors, pick one."

Candy looks at him and then back at the Bogota buildings and then just points forward and it's the middle Bogota. Talon looks at her and says, "Yeah, I had that in mind too."

Candy says, "Middle most of the time is always the best."

"It could also be the worst, remember the sect might have set traps of us."

"We fought though their last trap, we can fight though this one."

"Let's hope lighting strikes twice for us babe."

"Babe."

"I…. I mean Candy, sorry."

"It's ok, just don't think will be an item ok."

"I wouldn't dream of it." After that comment Talon had a sly smile behind the mask and from the look on his eyes Candy suspects it but shrugs it off and both then started walking toward the Bogota in front of them.

Both they come to the place, but it is totally empty, dilapidated and rotten. As they are looking, they see a couple of stairwells, but both are broken unable to ascend the floors. Candy she is looking and then looks at Talon and says, "Looks like we can't go up."

Talon says, "Let's go to the other side, may 'be there another on the other side."

As they are walking, they are both walking into this big lobby area which is completely barren. They continue their walk till they both get to the middle. Candy then puts her hand on Talon's wrist and says, "Wait a minute something about this room isn't right."

Talon looks at her and says, "Your right, there's too much empty space."

"And the fact things look safe doesn't make me feel safer."

Both think for a moment as Talon looks at the floor and space carefully, how ordinary it looks and then suddenly Talon looks at Candy and says, "We've got to get out of her right now!"

Candy sees his eye though that Metal Cybernetic Samurai mask and she knows what those eyes contain fear, she knows when he feels it, she should listen.

Candy says, "Your right we…."

Suddenly Candy sees Talon who is coming down the floor and she sees that he is expressing some great pain in the muffled harmonized cries. Candy is puzzled by this and says, "Darrien…Darrien what's wrong."

But then suddenly Candy starts to feel some sort of great pains and something that is coursing and crawling within her body and she can't figure out what it is and why it's happening, all she know is she is overcome with shooting and burning pain all over her body and she then falls to the ground. The ground is suddenly glowing with red light as there are all kinds of Chinese and Japanese arcane symbols and others of some other text that is unrecognizable.

Both Candy and Talon they see that their arms and legs have some little creatures that are black and white snakes, that are slithering on the insides of their body as they see some of the wiggly intents on their body that are everywhere and moving. As the creatures are slithering to the insides and both are just about paralyzed from up to down and are fearing what could happens if whatever is inside them reaches their brains or even finds their hearts.

Talon he then has his eyes closed hard and then is trying to concentrate to once again summon his chi and then suddenly his body glows and he even is able to touch Candy's hand with his left.

Talon whispers in a southing tone to Candy, "Concentrate on your energy and nothing else, imagine this blue aura of energy just envelope your body and inside you."

Candy she is closing her eyes and holds tightly to Talon's hand. Suddenly the blue energy it soon envelopes her body and she start to feel it flow through into her. Soon the energy it comes though, and she feels that blue light it starts to come toward one of the small black snakes within her body and then the light it's it. The small internal snake it looks at the light with is beady tiny black eyes and rasps but it's the last thing it does as it burns up from that light and just disintegrates.

The Chi from both Candy and Talon soon spreads and the tiny snakes in their bodies they all burn from the blue chi light which vaporizes them into nothing.

Soon both Candy and Talon's bodies feel freed and better as they feel no more slithering is inside them. Then suddenly they hear a click and then suddenly the wall guards on the left and right of them come down and there are a whole slew or even part of a nest of dust snakes that are slithering and crawling within the area and rapidly heading right toward them.

Candy quickly grabs Talon's hand and she says to him, "Do your flying thing right now!"

Talon immediately applies concentration to his chi. Candy can see the snakes are coming closer and on of the Dust Snakes comes, its head has its beady eyes on Darrien/Talon ankle. Talon he then moves both fingers counterclockwise and the points his two fingers diagonally upward to the sky and Candy grabs onto his left arm tight not daring to let go. And suddenly Talon he flies out of the Bogota right before the Dust Snake tries to strike out at him again. Both are out the door and into the air of freedom.


	6. Mystics and Demons Part 2

CHAPTER 6: MYSTICS AND DEMONS: PART 2

Both Candy and Talon have flown far far away from that Bogota. Soon they land someplace and both breath hard.

Talon says, "Did I ever mention how much I hate snakes!"

Candy says, "Yeah, I'm not a very big fan of them myself babe."

"Tell me about it…. wait what did you say?"

"Um… nothing, anyway we'll never get anywhere trying to search out every Bogota."

"That's right, most to almost all of them are death traps, we were lucky to survive that one but that's not going to happen again, sooner or later one of them will get us in the end."

"I'm sure that what my ancestors counted on with outsiders, alright were going about his all wrong let's think things out better, that last sentence."

"Yeah, saying something about a big clue but where and what could it be."

Candy then goes back to her journal and she looks at the final sentence and at some of the blank pages again. She looks at that sentence while randomly with her right fingers just flips though those blank pages thinking for a while. But then she looks at those blank pages she flips though and as she constantly flips them suddenly; she realizes. She then drops the journal on the ground and then goes to her backpack and takes out some small rectangular box and she puts it on the ground and opens it up. In that box there are a collection of little plastic bottles and then take out one bottle.

Talon says, "What are you doing."

Candy looks at him and says, "The answer really was right in front of us, we just weren't looking correctly."

Candy she then opens the plastic bottle and then points the nozzle down onto it and squeezes the bottle gently and little droplets of the liquid in the bottle get onto the paper.

Talon says, "What is that."

Candy says, "Just some distilled water, this is such an old trick that dates back so many years and yet we still use it as well as the old ways in revealing it."

As the water droplets soak into the page suddenly there are marking that are being revealed from the blank page. Slowly but surely the markings start to become small sketches of rows of squares. Both realize as the picture was being revealed it was a map of the city.

Candy then looks at the page carefully and then point to the south eastern corner which is one of the squares.

Candy says, "Alright this is one we've already ventured to."

Talon sees the map and points to another thing.

Talon says, "Wait a minute what is this."

Candy sees what he's pointing to and it's at the center of the city.

Candy says, "That must be the town square."

She then closes the book and looks to Talon.

"Think you can fly us there?"

Talon gives a small sigh and says, "Alright one more time around the merry go round."

Candy gives a small smile and then she hugs Talon. Talon is surprised by this gesture as he's sees her having his torso around her arms and his arms are free of the embrace. He is about to return it when Candy looks up and says, "So I don't fall out of your grasp silly."

Talon immediately snaps out of what he was previously thinking of the gesture and says, "Oh, of course."

Talon then has his left arm around Candy's back and with his right-hand points two fingers up in the air and flies. They soon land on town square and then Talon looks at Candy and says, "Alright so what are we doing here?"

Candy says, "I wanted to come here as a point of origin."

She then takes out the journal and looks at the map which features the town square they're on and all of the other squares that surround it which are all the Bogotas. Candy she is walking back and forth looking at the book.

"Alright the big clue, the big clue what am I looking for, what am I supposed to see, I know the answer is there I can just taste it."

Talon looks at Candy's mannerism curiously and then he looks at the ground and kicks a little bit of dust away and then looks at the ground for a while. He gets curious about the ground and then kicks a bit more dust away and sees there is part of something big here. Talon looks at Candy and says, "Candy come here quick."

Candy then comes to Talon and then she once again goes to her backpack and takes out another tool which is a brush and as she brushes, she is seeing more of the marking. Candy then takes out another brush and throws it to Talon. "Here help me out."

Both Talon and Candy they both for a long-time dust off most of the square by hand, carefully uncovering the marking and then soon they are done. Talon throws Candy his brush to her and she catches it and puts both tools away, but also gets something else binoculars. Candy then looks to him and says, "Think you can fly us up in the air."

Talon once again corporates but Candy turns her back, takes so and Candy says, "Hold on to me tight, I have to figure the next one out."

"Wouldn't dream of dropping you."

"Sometimes I find you humor really strange."

Talon then has both his arms around Candy's torso from behind and has her back on his tight. Candy has a small blush knowing how close they are and their positioning and same with Talon behind the mask. He then flies them up to the sky and as they get above, they see from above the square is a big mural of Candy's family crest. Candy she then sketches the same family crest onto the map in the journal and then Candy signals for Talon to take her down and they land firmly on the ground. Candy and Talon, they look at the sketch of the crest on the map and down on where their standing. Candy then takes out some sheet of paper and then turns to the page of the journal that contains the picture of her family crest. She then presses on the page with the symbol and gives it a mater of moments, once again Talon is curious.

Talon says, "Is that rice paper?"

Candy says, "Yeah."

"But you're not doing any tracing."

"This paper is the same but with several of my modifications, and no I won't tell you how I did this trade secret."

The rice paper after a mater of seconds suddenly pictures on the paper begin to form and soon the pictures are complete and it's a perfect replica of the crest. She then takes that paper and turns in her journal back to the map and then she carefully with the rice paper puts it over the map and suddenly the map forms on the rice paper and perfectly is aligned with the city as each of the thirteen skulls circle buildings and the big crest seems to point to a specific building which is the middle skull, that is just straight ahead just about the same as the arrow square their standing on.

Candy says, "Well it seems fairly obvious."

Talon says, "Let's hope it's not another trap."

"I doubt my ancestors would have let these kinds of instructions just to fool their descendants."

Both they go forward, as both have gone farther away and have about entered the Bogota. Gideon, he gets out to the middle of the square of the city and he has nothing but frustration in his mind as he's not getting any closer to finding the green crystal. From the amount of building in the city it would take almost forever to search each of them.

Gideon says, "God damn I could us a drink right about now, instead of this puzzle solving shit."

Gideon then comes to something that resembles a bench and decides to sit down and as he sits down suddenly the branch breaks apart and then Candy gets up off the ground and then he just kicks that broken bench and another bench that is still intact apart. Gideon huffs and puffs and then he starts to look at the floor and he notices the symbol which is a big arrowhead that is pointing a certain direction. He then hears some noise; he looks ahead and sees a doorway to a Bogota from a distance has moved. Gideon, he has a look of glee on his face as he knows who it is that has gone though.

Gideon says, "Why work when it has been done for you."

Gideon he then takes out his talesmen and then closes his eyes to summon all three Poisons to where he is, the talisman it glows bright red.

Meanwhile each of the Poisons they are all wrapped up from the snakes that have each of them in their clutches tight as each are finding a way to escape. Suddenly they hear a call and then their eyes get all glow red and this call snaps all three out of the situation their in. As the poisons hear the summons which glows on their chest, suddenly their eyes are glowing red. Tarantula whom is wrapped in the coils of one two faced snake is able to get both of his hands loose and then suddenly his nails immediately grow longer and then Tarantula then imbeds the nails onto the hide of the two face snake, injecting poison that is rapidly flowing through the creature's body and veins.

Suddenly the two faced snake is screaming in absolute pain and agony and then both of it's mouth's puke out neon yellow and black which lands on the wall and then the two faced snake goes down on the ground, making a puddle of yellow and black blood. Tarantula he is looking around and sees another one of the two-faced snakes are slithering toward him. Tarantula he then pulls his mask back a little which is enough for his mouth to breathe and then he suddenly spews out a chemical that hits both faces of the two-faced snake. The snake then is reeling a bit from the effects and is shaking hard as the chemical is burning it and eating away at the snake making its albino skin melt and black blood to come down with it. The snake creature then sinks on the ground where its whole body is intact but lifeless as it's upper half is just a complete puddle of black blood and what's left of the albino two faced snake.

Meanwhile Dart Frog is in one of the two face snakes grasp and is studying Dart Frog looking at glee with it's two faces. And suddenly just as the creature was about to make its kill, Dart Frog manages to get his left hand free and then make his left hand into a knife hand. Dart Frog runs it though part of the snake's body and as both heads of the two-faced snake are coming toward him he then makes a couple of slashes and both slashes penetrate both the necks of the two faced snake. They gush out black blood and then the snake releases its grasp and then falls to the floor lifeless with the blood in both throats leaking out and running down the floor.

Dingo is in the grasp of one of the snakes but he escapes it easy by simply getting the snakes body in a arm lock and both his arms clamp hard on the body and then there is a big crack as Dingo has cracked it's spine in only a matter of seconds, then the snake simply goes limp and drops to the floor.

Dingo has a dilemma with another two face snake, suddenly the snake as it looks upon him enough then goes in for the attack but then Dingo with his hands catches the female top head of the snake and then catches the giant male head with his legs. Dingo suddenly like a vice squeeze both heads at the same time. The albino two faced snake is screaming in agonizing pain as it feels both skulls starting to break and scrunch together. Suddenly black blood begins to leak from their eye socket and then suddenly both heads explode like watermelons being smashed, parts and black blood just explode all over even get on Dingo a bit but he's not the least bit bothered.

All poisons gather knowing they all heard the call together. All three look at each other with anger their eyes glowing even hotter red but then calmed down as they know they have no choice but to come to Gideon, but all secret swearing their kill him in time. Gideon he then is taping his foot, waiting for the three poisons, all three then line up in front of him.

Gideon says, "It's about time you show up, listen boys it looks our search is over, Talon and Candy have finished it for us."

Gideon comes toward them and says, "Alright boys, I've got an idea that will give all of us what we want."

Both Candy and Talon they go into the Bogota as both push open the big double doors slowly and carefully surveying. After a careful scan they see there isn't any danger and then they go inside.

The place is a particular church of some sort as they see the usual format with a series of wooded pews, religious decorations, and in front an alter with a big table behind and some more decorations. But this church isn't an ordinary one, both Candy and Talon split to search around. Talon he moves to the right and he looks at the pews at first and sees how they have became rotten and old but also how black in color they were and each pew had a Chinese symbol which represents a numeral. He then looks to his right and there are carved if slightly rotted murals which are strange as in each one it depicts a story where it looks like there are people that are in some sort of ceremonial robes but each of the faces are inhuman as the head of the priest characters are that of snakes but the one in the middle is that of a cobra.

They all surround some sort of pool like pit which has different kinds of people who are regular humans that are all being devoured and attacked by giant snakes that have slithered into that pit. Candy is exploring her side and sees the pews color and symbols too but also the big carved mural to her left which depicts something totally different where there is what looks like some sort of civilization which has some sort of structures she can't quite make out has been flooded with water but there are giant snakes of different sizes that are slithering in the water and one of them is devouring several people, one of them looks like some human child that is struggling to escape its mouth as he is being swallowed by the snake.

Candy looks in disgust and then increases her pace, hoping to find clues soon as any more time in this place and city was increases her creep meter. Candy she then come to the front area of the church where the alter is and she then looks at the big table which is empty except for what is above the table which is a giant crucifix decoration, but the crucifix is upside down and on that there is what looks like a giant snake that has wrapped itself around it, till it's head it right at what should be the bottom of the crucifix is at the top and its face is open with its pupiless eyes just staring out toward everyone that attends the church.

Candy she then sees there are black curtains behind the sacrilegious decoration, the curtains are slightly rotten as there are several holes on it as well as sagged a bit on one side. She looks carefully at one of the holes and sees there might be some sort of image behind that curtain. She then comes near it but can't reach them as those curtains are too high up and there are ropes but their too short as they've been rotted by time. Candy then just gets back to the task at hand. She then comes to the alter and she take out her journal, relooking at each of the pages to make sure she didn't miss anything.

Talon he then comes to her and says, "I've done a scan of most of this church and there are no hidden dangers anywhere so we must be on the right track and yet no crystal."

Candy says, "I can't find anything else in the journal, I'm sure were in the right place but what am I not seeing?"

Candy along with Talon both are looking around what is their version of a church. Both are a little flustered but then Candy as she stands where the alter is, she then looks up and she sees the floor. Candy then looks to Talon and says, "Hey, come here stand with me."

Talon wonders what she's possibly found and then he stands with her and he says, "What is it."

Candy says, "Look at the floor from this viewpoint what do you see."

Talon he then is looking and as he look at the floor carefully and as he looks he then sees how each of the pews are arranged strangely sort of almost in an arch, then he counts the number of pews. Then he looks down and sees the area where the alter is located and it's triangular, at that moment Talon puts it all together in his mind.

Candy looks to him and says, "Yeah, it looks like my ancestors really really loved the family crest, and they probably counted on someone like myself to be able to find the exact location of the crystal."

Candy comes to Talon and points things out while explaining.

Candy says, 'The alter represent the point of origin for the arrow and all of those pews they are all of the skulls."

"You think once again it seems obvious where the crystal is."

"No, it would be straight again, just search out the pews, you take the ones on the left and I'll take the right."

Talon immediately goes over to the right starting with pew labeled one according to the symbol and then he starts to feel and knock on it, listening carefully to any unusual and irregular sounds. Candy walks over to the pillar to the right which is the beginning arch to the right and has the Chinese symbol for thirteen. Candy she then is knocking on places in the pews until she comes right to where the numeral symbol is and hears how hollow the side is. She then reels her left hand back and then instantly punches the pew arm rest block right though where the symbol is and continues to break though and then suddenly out of the secret compartment a green crystal drops down and there is a slight glow.

Talon then comes to it but also to Candy who has the crystal right in her hand. Talon looks at her and says, "You, never cease to amaze me."

She then hands the crystal over to Talon and says, "Hold this a minute."

He has it in his hand, and then she takes another thing out of her backpack and it's some sort of black box with lots of groves and patterns of silver. Candy looks at Talon and Talon hand her back the crystal and she slides the top of the box open, puts the crystal in the black metal box and , the box makes some sort of automated noise which sound like a clicking as if something was being locked inside.

Talon asks, "What, is that for precisely."

Candy says, "Just something I built to keep this safe."

Candy then puts it back in her backpack and then looks to Talon and says, "Alright let's get out of here."

But then suddenly both of them have been ambushed, immediately Talon feels a couple of feet connect with his chest and he is thrown from the impact and then crashes straight toward the alter and Talon he is on the ground reeling from the pain.

Candy sees him and yells out, "Darrien!"

But then suddenly she feels some sort of pain on her neck which is really quick and then she sees the room getting black and then she is about to fall to the floor but the person that has injected her with his nail, catches her before she even hits the ground. Tarantula has Candy by her arm and is looking at Dart Frog who is looking at the person he just kicked to the ground. Dingo then walk quickly and pushes Dart Frog out of the way and is about to get his hands on the head of Talon/Darrien but is suddenly unable to move.

Gideon, he has his talesman out and glowing and says, "I never gave the command to kill him."

Gideon he then comes to Tarantula and see's Candy and then he takes away her backpack and sees her Wushu sword and takes that as well. He then he looks at Dart Frog.

Gideon says, "Take his backpack, in fact also take his sword too, I don't want him to have too much advantage because I've got plans for him."


	7. Mystics and Demons Part 3

CHAPTER 7: DEMONS AND MYSTICS PART:3

Talon he soon stirs and then gets up wondering where Candy is as well as Gideon and the crystal he stole, suddenly he gets hears some sort of sound, it's a buzzing from his phone and then Talon he comes toward and it's his phone with the "Zakzon" miniature video game poster with the space ship zipping by with explosion of red tankers behind, with some turrets gunning for him. Talon he then takes up the phone and in his pocket he pulls out a wire jack, hooks it up to the socket of the phone from the bottom and then the other end at the socket end from the side of the helmet he wears.

Suddenly the eye socket of the helmet there are two little computer visors that come down covering the sockets but Talon can still see things clear as day and Talon is seeing all the data flowing in and then he presses a button and then Gideon's image is brought up on the visors. Gideon is looking at him with glee, Talon behind the helmet has a look of disgust.

Gideon says, "If you've became conscious again and are now on your phone, I will be long gone with the crystal and your girl's journal, however I haven't left without give you a good bye gift."

There is suddenly an image brought up and it shows the arch of Bogotas, the area he's already at. Suddenly three of those Bogotas they are highlighted, one next to the one he's in, one to the far right and one to the far left. Gideon his image is then brought up again and he says, "You girl she's being held in one of the places, which one is up to you to decide, if your able to find her in one of them or survive all three of them then you win but these three assassins have been killing way before you were born and till the day they died they never lost on one job yet."

Gideon then steps back a moment and says, "Oh, and just to raise a stake for you, you have at least about one hour before one of the Poison's carries out my order to kill her, so I suggest you get moving right now, the clock is ticking….. (Gideon looks at his watch then looks up)...now!"

Talon he takes his silver samurai shaped helmet and he puts it down, he then puts his hands on the helmet and moves both sides of it opposite ways one left, one right. The helmet comes apart. HE ten takes one of the sides and twists it a couple of times counterclockwise. He then takes the right side and twists it a couple of times clockwise and the helmet comes apart with a three separate pieces.

Talon he then what were the visual specs for his helmet cannibalized into nothing but a simple rectangle, which are the visual specs from the helmet and puts them on, the specs they produce a holographic have data al over them and on the top right screen of his helmet and then he starts to run. Talon then says, "Give me a display map."

On the screen there is a three-dimensional map of the town and he sees he's the blue dot and the red buildings that have all been highlighted. Talon then runs to the one to the left of the Bogota he was in.

He then opens the double doors and he comes in and then walks into the place, Talon he sees Tarantula who is standing on one of the main tables of the old restaurant. He has Talon's sword and then throws it a distance. Talon looks at where the sword is and then back at Tarantula, he then puts his short sword up and goes into a stance. Tarantula immediately he goes into a crane stance by putting on leg up and two of his hands formed in the beaks of a crane and then suddenly his fingers suddenly transform, they grow longer and the nails get longer as well. Then Tarantula then charges

Talon is blocking the strikes by Tarantula with his short sword which is in the ice pick grip position. Talon then executes a side kick which hits Tarantula in the torso. Tarantula he is shaking off the hit. And then suddenly Tarantula with his hands takes out a couple of sickles and does a few movies and then a stance and then jumps right at Talon.

Talon he then gets into a stance with the short sword suddenly both they charge at one another and make contact. Talon is blocking the multiple swings form Tarantula with his sickles with his short sword, the swings come rapidly fast and despite Talon blocking off the swings a few of those swings penetrate Talon. Talon gets one cut and another on both forearms and then on the left side of his left thigh.

Talon reel back from the hits realizing the damage dealt, with his cuts how he bleeds out and sees that Tarantula is once again trying to come at him with the sickles, Talon he then empowers his short sword with his Chi power it glows blue and as Tarantula comes near he then throws that sword which goes in a vertical clockwise motion rapidly fast and Tarantula sees the sword spinning fast toward him and he executes a backward jump flip to avoid it and the sword goes right past him and then Tarantula gets right back up upright but then suddenly there is a vertical crack on Tarantula's mask and the mask slides off.

Talon is a little surprised by what he sees as he sees Tarantula's face isn't human at all but actually a giant humanoid insect head of a Tarantula and Talon can see the creature just looking at him with those six vertical rowed black pooled eyes where his image reflects on them and those mandibles that are just rapidly moving, those choppers waiting to sink into him. Talon with the power of his chi is still controlling the spinning short sword and that very sword soon come right back toward Talon but the spinning sword executes a turn and then suddenly it spins right toward Tarantula coming right through to the left of him and the blade it slits both of Tarantula's wrist and he drops the sickles down and Tarantula howls a little in pain as neon purple blood come oozing out of the slits.

Tarantula then growls with frustration and pain and then looks at Talon. He then opens his mandibles which reveal two mouths. One mouth at the bottom shoots out webbing and the webbing hits Talon's right hand covering it which still has his short sword. Talon struggles against the pull but it's really strong as he is seeing his right hand is coming toward Tarantula's mouth but then suddenly Talon is able to move his left boot a certain way and suddenly there is a blade that retract out from the front of the left and then Talon getting close to Tarantula mouth he then executes an inner right crescent kick and then blade cuts through the webbing but then as Talon completes the circuit and has the left foot planted on the ground once more, he then moves his right foot and executes a right spinning hook kick but while he was doing that a blade from the front of his right boot retracts and the kick sweeps toward Tarantula.

Tarantula moves back out of the way but not quick enough as the blade slits the bottom part of his mouth that creates the webbing. Tarantula is spewing out neon purple blood and then roars. Soon as Talon's right foot is planted on the ground both front boot blades retract back inside his boots.

Tarantula then looks at Talon with maddening eyes and then with the other part of his mouth is about to shoot out it's venom toward Talon. Talon immediate concentrate his Chi power and then he is able to fly away and Tarantula shoot out its venom toward Talon but Tarantula is hitting nothing but the balcony of the restaurant which has made a line of acid.

Talon is flying toward his Wushu sword and when he lands on the ground, he executes a roll before the venom come down on the spot, Talon immediately grabs his Wushu sword with his right hand as he is rolling and then he get upright once more and he then swings the sword with his right hand really hard to the right to release it out of its sheath and it's blade is out once more.

Talon he then applies his chi power and the sword then comes behind his back and then when Tarantula uses his venom once more suddenly Talon is able to form his sword with his chi power into a big fan made of sword blades and then Talon turn a 180 and the fan blade blocks out the venom. One Tarantula's venom has been spent, Talon executes a 180 again and the fan blade then flies off Talon's back and is spinning toward Tarantula.

Tarantula then discharges venom from his mouth once more, but the fan blade is blocking out the venom and is unaffected by it. The blade then suddenly comes right though Tarantula's head cutting the upper half horizontally. Tarantula's head comes down which leaves nothing but a stump that contains only his lower mandible and that stump then shoot out a geyser of neon purple blood that goes three stories high and hits the ceiling of the restaurant/hotel and actually sticks.

The body of Tarantula then slumps down on the ground, and the fan blade then as it is coming back to Talon then reforms itself into a regular sword and then come back into Talon's right hand. Talon then put the sword back into its sheath and then with it's strap puts the sheath holding it at it's back and then starts to run out of the restaurant and to the next Bogota.


	8. Mystics and Demons Part 4

CHAPTER 8: MYSTICS AND DEMONS: PART 4

Talon as he is running, and he looks off his rectangular cube the holographic map and sees himself going to the Bogota on the left. He looks at the digital counter which is on the right which reads thirty minutes. Talon grumbles to himself as he goes to the next fight he hopes he'll have enough time to save Candy but also he knows the whole thing is all a trap but doesn't care or have much choice, he then runs straight into the Bogota.

As he goes in, he can see it's some sort of inn as he's in the lobby area and there is a big wide front desk, with a series of square shelves behind it. Everything looks dilapidated and decayed inside like most building structures in ghost towns would be. He then sees the front desk has one decoration on top which is the same one from the church they were in as it's a small replica of an inverted crucifix, snaked wrapped around it, but as he looks closely at it he then sees there are some things carved on it some sort of arcane symbols ones he doesn't recognize.

Talon then hears a noise; his straight Chinese sword is drawn, and he hold it in the back handed position and then checks out the second floor. He tests the stairway first than walks up till he reaches the second floor and traverses the hallway looking for any sign of the venoms, he sees one open doorway but he doesn't approach it and he then opens another pocket and on the back of it opens up a small binding and behind it a steel ball bearing the size of a marble shooter. He with his right-hand positions it back handed and then throws the steel ball and it hits the door and bounces to the room. Talon listens carefully but hears nothing, not even one stir and then suddenly there are a couple of small explosions on the wall behind Talon and suddenly there are a couple of arms that wrap around his chest and Talon then is pulled through the wall and then gets thrown to the floor by Dingo.

Dingo then looks at Talon and gives out a roar. Talon tries to get up but once again is grasped by Dingo out this time he is twirled while being held onto Dingo and then thrown right through the closet of the room. Talon goes right through the wall of the closet and he lands right onto another room. As Talon is reeling from the impact, Dingo is about to tear Talon apart with his fingers.

Talon he then immediately harnesses his chi power and he flies from Dingo's grasp. Dingo gets a little frustrated as he is chasing Talon who is still levitating back with his Chi power. Dingo then looks to see a fallen pillar in the room. Dingo takes it up and then swings at Talon, but Talon he flies away from the swing.

Dingo then comes for another swing this time to the left, but Talon can duck. Dingo soon gets made and goes for a charging thrust toward Talon. Talon moves back until his back is on the pillar. Talon then as he sees the charging pillar coming his way, Talon then flies upward in the air and then the pillar just simply hit nothing but the pillar behind Talon.

Talon then lands on the pillar that Dingo wields and then runs across it and then kicks Dingo in the face. Dingo reels from the blow which makes him drop the pillar and then Talon puts both hands on Dingo's shoulders and does a flip over him and once he lands and gets behind him Talon still has his hands on Dingo but then he drops to the floor and has his foot behind Dingo back. Dingo goes back with Talon and then once Talon moves his back, he then throws Dingo up over him and Dingo he lands on the ground.

Dingo gets up and shakes off the impact that he has received. Dingo then finds a few big pieces of concrete building parts that are on the floor. Dingo he caries both blocks and looks at Talon. Dingo then with one goes around and then throws one of the pieces hard at him. Talon he does a cartwheel to avoid the piece and then there is another piece that is thrown at Talon but still with Talon chi power his sword is covered in blue, Talon makes an overhead strike and his sword comes down and cuts the piece in half.

Soon Talon he is moving back as he sees some building pieces and then kicks some of them and he harnesses his chi power and he kicks some of these broken blocks toward Dingo. Dingo blocks a few of the projectiles but a few hit him in the chest. Dingo then is thrown back form the impact and then Dingo gets back up and he sees Talon coming at him as he swings his Wu Shu sword at Dingo in a combo.

But Dingo blocks out the strikes with his forearm guards. Talon then executes one thrust, but Dingo catches the strike with his palms clamped down and the blade is stopped right as it comes toward Dingo's heart. Dingo then pushes the sword away form him as he moves to the right of Talon. Dingo then elbows Talon in the head. Goes right under Talon while having his wrist with the left hand. As Dingo is under, he then has his right arm go right around Talon's waist and then throws Talon above the air and Talon lands on the floor. Talon reels form the impact and then Dingo tries to stomp on Talon but Talon he rolls away from the stomp. Talon is able to get some distance from him, Dingo then looks and sees a big black Caldron resting on the back of a wall and throws it at Talon but then Talon he moves to the left and as he's still chi powered he executes a round house kick and the caldron it gets deflected right back toward Dingo.

Dingo he then punches with both arms at the pot which is smashed completely. But then sees Talon he unscrews the handle off his Wushu sword and the holt dispenses links of a light chain making he Wushu sword into a chain whip sword but it glows blue with Talon's chi and Talon he is moving with a series of combos and then he attacks as Talon is constantly swinging the chain sword at Dingo, Dingo constantly blocks but in a high block the chain comes down and the chain sword cuts Dingo in the back. Talon then reels the sword back to him and does a few other swing combos and a couple of the swings the cut Dingo on the torso, both deep cuts. Dingo reels from the cuts as some neon purple blood leeks out and Talon he then presses the button on the handle of his sword which then reels the chain back into the hilt of his sword.

Talon is unable to use his Wushu sword as he lost it in one of the other rooms, he was thrown in, but he still had something else. Talon then has his hand in a certain position and just then Dingo gets closer to Talon, Talon immediately draws out his short sword concealed from his back in a black camaflashed sheath he just had installed on the back of his black uniform. The blade is swung in a backhanded left motion immediately slices like butter off the fingers of the Dingo.

The finger spays out neon purple blood as Dingo screams in pain from his disabled ability. Talon sheaves his sword and then does a series of moves with his single right hand and body sort of a small kata and then Talon he then does a certain sequence of movements amount of moves with his right hand, where Talon hits Dingo in nine different spots of his body, two knife hand strikes to the lower ribs, one punch to the heart, one horizontal hand thrust to the neck, one touch to the neck, a touch to the lower lip, upper lip, forehead and then a overhead knife hand strike to the forehead. Dingo staggers from the blow and then is walking drunk and then suddenly there is some neon purple blood that is leaking down from the lower portion of the mask and then suddenly there is a circular spray of purple neon blood that shoots out everywhere even a little on Talon and then Dingo just goes down.

Talon then breathes a sigh, rubbing some of the blood off and then runs out of the Bogota, Talon he is rubbing a few of the cuts he had earlier as well as some of the bruises and some sort of injuries he might have received form Dingo's blows and throws. Talon suddenly winces and he sees there are few splints that have stuck on the left of his leg and one on the side of his posterior. Talon then pull on a couple of the ones on his leg off which are small, but the other on his rear was a little bigger than the other two, it wasn't too deep as the splint was only the size of just half a pencil, but still it hurt and throbbed a bit. But Talon knows he must go on despite the fact the injuries he's received might hinder his chi power and physical ability. Talon he then comes to the Bogota.

Talon he is looking around in the Bogota and sees it's a dojo. He hears a noise and he looks up and sees slight a few feet above the ground and on a chain. Candy is shaking and her mouth is gaged, Talon can see her eyes are wide and from the noise she is warning him about something. He looks at his eyes carefully and sees she's looking a certain direction. Talon looks to the left sees Dart Frog is flying toward his direction, unfortunately Talon is unable to dodge on time and he gets hit by the double kick Dart Frog delivers. Talon gets knocked on the ground and then Dart Frog is trying to execute an axe kick but it misses as Talon rolls.

Talon then rolls back up but winces as he feels some pain on his right leg. Dart Frog he then comes to him and then is executing from his left and right leg rapid round house kicks, Talon does his best to block them off with his one arm holding his Wushu sword the opposite way with he blade downward. Dart Frog then executes a left spinning hook kick, Talon ducks but unfortunately it was a feint as it comes back as a round house kick and hits Talon in the face.

Talon then staggers from the impact to his right and leans on a pillar. He then suddenly he feels immense pain as Dart Frog constantly hits Talon on his wound. Talon he then concentrates with all his might on his sword and then with his left stump he keeps himself steady to whirl himself around the pillar and then point his sword at Dart Frog and it discharges a blue bolt Chi blast that knocks Dart Frog back and makes him hit one of the pillars. Dart Frog he shakes off the effect and then has his hands into a knife hand position. Talon has his chi power concentrated on his whole body and then he jumps up in the air along with Dart Frog.

Talon and Dart Frog are locked in combat blocking and striking as both keep jumping and flying all over the dojo. Then both are on the railing of the second-floor balcony and Talon is moving back as Dart Frog is swinging with his knife hands. He then tries to thrust both hands at Talon and Talon he flips to the right way from the throws which go through a pillar. Talon he then about to strike Dart Frog down by charging at him but Dart Frog counterattacks with a back kick and Talon reels from the impact. Just as Dart Frog gets, he hands out of the pillar, Talon he then jumps back down to the first floor.

Dart Frog jumps down the first floor and then he puts his hands out and his hands suddenly have some blue chemical that is on his palm and he puts his arms up and then forms claws and then comes toward Talon. Talon once again moves back but Dart Frog sprinkles the chemical onto decks and walls and they instantly make claw marks. Talon once again tries to summon up his chi power to levitate back but not fast and far enough as some of the chemical flung out hits him on the right thigh making some claw marks. Talon then lands on the floor but roughly as he feels the pain on the right thigh, the cuts weren't bad as they were shallow as Talon was fortunately able to move back far enough.

But due to his previous injuries and the injuries right now he can barely stand, from how cut and hurt his legs are, he's not sure he can continue on in the fight as much as he wants, if he was a little more intact his performance would be better. But he then has two more moves, he then takes his short sword and throws it at Frog's direction, but the sword was aiming for the rope holding Candy up and once cut she goes down. She lands on the ground, but she's still tied up. Talon then throws his Wushu sword up in the air and with his two fingers he points up in the air and his Wushu sword it gets off the floor and it then flies up in the air and in an arc. It comes upward but then as it completes its upward journey it then comes down and the sword comes toward Candy.

Candy sees the sword and ducks down and the blade goes right past her and cuts right through the ropes. Candy gets free and she quickly runs and gets the sword embedded on the floor. She then sees Talon who is pulled up by Dart Frog and is constantly punching him in the face. Soon Dart Frog bores with the game and then decides to finish Talon off, Dart Frog then turns his hand into a knife hand and then is putting his hand out, position and ready and waiting to sink it's hand into Talon's neck. Just as he is about to swing suddenly, his hand is blocked and then he receives a round house kick which hits him in the face. Dart Frog stager, Talon sees his savor is Candy and she offers her free left hand and Talon takes it as both try to get some distance before Dart Frog recovers.

Talon then asks Candy to give him his sword back, Candy gives it back to him. As Dart Frog recovers and charges after them Talon he then thrust with his sword as he applies his chi power, he pulls it up from the floor and he has the board hit Dart Frogs and throws him back. Candy she then jumps down into the passageway Talon made underneath the structure.

Talon doesn't follow as he is too injured to fight on and Dart Frog he recovers and just as he sees Talon and thinks of making his kill on him but decides to save him for latter as he's not going anywhere and concentrates on Candy as she's a hard target making her a lot more fun.

Dart Frog then goes underneath and then suddenly he feel Candy foot connect with his left face and then Dart Frog reels from the impact. He then sees Candy who is in a hunched position due to the room under the floor, she is holding onto two support beams and has her feet ready for whatever Dart Frog is about to dish out. Dart Frog then holds onto the support beams and then he launches himself at Candy.

Both are constantly trying to kick at one another in the small space and close the distance as well as block out each other's kicks. Dart Frog then slides on the floor and he executes a slide kick which Candy was unable to dodge quick enough which connects with her chest. Candy reels from the impact and sees Dart Frog about to executes the same move, but Candy she sees one support beam and then latches onto it and executes a 180 degree swing and then her feet connect to Dart Frog's chest which hit him hard and then he crashes onto some support beams which bring another part of the floor down on him. Candy sees the opening and then she scurries towards it and jumps up.

Dart Frog then breaks out of the wreckage and jumps out of the hole two and suddenly he sees the tip of a blade is pointed at him by Candy who is handling Talon's Wushu sword. She then goes into a stance the same with Dart Frog with his knife hands and both commence fighting both for a while are going at it back and forth block and striking at one another. And soon both break off each other as the both haven't scored any hits and then Candy she moves back and then goes into a stance along with Dart Frog. The whole fight has now come down to a showdown, the question is who will fall from the final fatal blow delivered.

Candy maintains a sharp eye on Dart Frog who just stares at her with the mask on his face both maintaining unbreakable icy focus. Then suddenly both run at each other, as Dart Frog reaches a certain distance, he then jumps right up in the air about to executes his finishing move. Candy, she does one flipper and does a small runs and leaps. Just as Dart Frog executes a series of knife hand chops, Candy executes her Shadow strike as he delivers a combo of four diagonal swings and then she lands on her feet along with Dart Frog.

Candy stands up and so does Dart Frog both on the opposite ends of one another. There is suddenly just one rip on Candy but it's only on her short sleeve which falls down exposing her right arm, Dart Frog he just stand there for the longest time but then suddenly some neon purple blood that just runs down like a waterfall from the lower part of his mask as well as the sides of his mask which cover the front and just all around his uniform in neon blood, and then his body just slumps down silently and as the body goes down on the ground the head rolls off leaving a stump of his neck making a purple neon blood puddle and the rolling head a trail.

Candy then breathes a sigh of relief knowing the fight is finally over, Talon he is slightly sitting up on the floor and then gives her a thumb up and a movement on the mouth of his black veil mask. She can tell by the look of his eyes it's a smile from him.

Elsewhere, Gideon he comes back to his mansion, he opens the study. Before he turns on the viewscreen the goes to a table, gets a glass and a bottle which is labeled Whiskey. He puts it down and then pours the bottle black rectangular box the green crystal is contained in and then sighs. He then presses a code on the keypad of the view screen and then suddenly an image pops up and it's a man with a uniform and hair slicked back. Hands are folded together looking all so serious toward Gideon.

Ichabod says, "Do you have it?"

Gideon he then gulps a little of his drink and puts it down. Gideon says, "Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

The green crystal is in a strange kind of puzzle box, another of Candy's strange devices but I wouldn't fret I'll eventually find the answer."

Ichabod says, "Bring that box over here when you can?"

"But sir I can handle this."

"Maybe, maybe not but time is of the essence I won't take chances and I need your expertise elsewhere. I'm going to have some of our best minds onto the enigma, meanwhile I want you to continue your pursuit for the rest of the crystals. We have one of the crystals, but we have conquered nothing unless the rest are recovered.

Ichabod he then sits down on the desk and says, "There are a couple of people I want you to find and I got another location for you and some help their I want you to hire.

Ichabod he is on his computer typing down and then suddenly sends the information and Gideon he looks at it and he looks up at Ichabod.

Gideon, he says, 'You've got to be kidding me."

"I never kid."

"But how do you expect me to acquire them."

"We'll give you all the information about them and resources, you're smart, I know you'll find a way. In the meantime, we will continue onto the other crystals and their locations, I suggest you get moving tomorrow."

Ichabod he tunes the viewer off and he breathes a sigh and he comes to a display case looking at the crystals they found he then takes one of them out and has it in his hand and it's a red crystal which is glowing in his hand. Ichabod says to himself, "So many more to find, but not too long to go."

Meanwhile, Gideon he breathes a sigh and

Candy she helps tend to the wounds, she's put a bandage on the right thigh which wasn't a problem as they were shallow cuts and she is working on the left side and has the one on the rear stapled and bandaged.

Candy then looks up and says, "All done."

Talon says, "Thanks."

Talon pulls up the right side of his pants to cover and zip back up. Candy says, "Actually I ought to thank you, you saved my life."

"Likewise, were both friends right."

Talon he puts his fist out and Candy she then bumps her fist onto his gently. Candy says, 'The crystal it's…"

"It's gone I know but forget about it, you were more important."

Candy is flattered and says, "I put the crystal in a box made of other world's minerals, a gift from one of my friends in Tokyo, Japan. The box can't be cut into and is such a complex series of puzzles only the person that made it can solve each and everyone of them."

"Lets hop so but knowing my former employer it could take mere months, so we have to continue our pursuit."

Candy looks down sadly and says, "I'm just sorry we all this way for nothing." Talon comes to her and says, "Gideon and the Inferno Scepter haven't won yet, they might have a few crystals but so do we."

Talon and Candy are both coming down the long step on the hill and have put themselves a great distance from the city. Talon sees Candy look at then he comes up to her and says, "Candy what is it."

Candy sighs and then looks at Talon she says, "I don't know, maybe it's the church with the messed up murals, snake and all the crazy black magic, it's just a little hard for me to believe my ancestors could do or even be involved in all this stuff but at the same time I still know so little about them; I also get the feeling everything we just discovered there is part of something much bigger.

Talon then comes to her and says, "I wouldn't ponder at it right now Candy you'll find those answers, they'll come to you in time just as the crystals will, and it doesn't matter who they were, you're not one of them, I know you."

After saying that Candy looks down and shrugs her shoulders. "All I know is for now I want to get out of these woods, go back to civilization and have a raspberry shake."

Talon he is silent and doesn't say anything for a while. Candy notices his silence and says, "I'd like it if you joined me."

Talon then looks at her and he says, "I would love to, though you know I'll have to maintain being in disguise."

"And I can see right through it."

She puts her left hand out in a fist pointed horizontally at him and then Talon he puts his right fist out and both give their fists a light bump.

As both Candy and Talon both leave the city ruins. There in the church Bogota which was the one from eh middle that was visited and in one room there is still the inverted crucifix but behind it a black curtain that was halfway down. That curtain comes down and then suddenly there is a mural which was a symbol that is an S form, bottom curve around four small circles and the top curve three. This S symbol it has a tail at the bottom and a dragon head on top.

Author's Note: This is my seventh story for my canon expanded universe series, it's once again another story on both Candy and Darrien a.k.a. Crimson Talon. This of course takes place during the junior year and both are quite a couple yet, just friends. This story was inspired by a lot of the kung fu fantasy films like one I already stated the reference like "Zu Warriors of the Magic Mountain" but another which isn't quite in that category but close due to the final sequence in the end of "Mystics in Bali" which I'll admit is a strange film. But also, a martial art film from the Shaw Bros "Five Deadly Venoms".

This story I once again wanted to put a little more depth to the world of the falls and for this to be another part of the crystals of power arc. Give the character Darrien/Crimson Talon some depth as well as Candy a little more background which may have more in the future possibly something big. Character wise I wanted to present a little on how both Darrien and Candy really have a platonic friendship going on that is growing all the time despite both still standing on opposite ends of the spectrum at the time; as well as Gideon seeing as usual up to no good and more of his evil methodologies.

Who will get all the Crystals of Power: Gideon and the Order of the Inferno Scepter, The Mystery Shack Investigators, or Crimson Talon? Where did Talon learn both Wushu kung fu but also the mystic arts of the far east. What more about Candy's hidden past, what does that symbol that her birth mark resembled truly mean and what does it mean for her? When will I have those questions answered along with several others still unanswered, well as usual you'll just have to wait and see. This is me from Gravity Falls, Oregon signing off.

Map of the Falls

Freshmen Year

Unholy Night

Into the Demon Night

Junior Year

God's of the Dirt

Mystics of the Falls

Senior Year

Journey into the Dreamscape

Hell's Depths

Red Christmas

Non-Canon/Connected Stand-Alone Stories

Lock Down

Deadly Games

Gravity Falls Ransom

Christmas Terror Series

1\. Unholy Night

2\. Red Christmas

Crystals of Power Series

1\. Gods of the Dirt

2\. Mystics of the Falls


End file.
